I Won't Give Up
by Winchestergirl67
Summary: Sisfic, Sam and Dean find out that they have a little sister. She's on the run from the law for murdering her adoptive parents, after she turned to drugs as an escape from the life of abuse that came with them. Can they help the girl who seems too far gone to be saved?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! So welcome to my new story. I wanted to take a break from writing the Kate stuff for a while and decided that I'd do something a little different, hence this. For those of you that like to know what you're getting into at the beginning of a fanfic, this story may get a little dark at points (I'm not sure how dark yet) but as it's obviously has aspects of drugs and abuse, it may get quite serious at points. The relationship of Tori will slowly develop with her brothers, (one brother possibly a lot faster than the other) as she gets to know them and they gradually discover more about her past. There will be drug taking, mentions of abuse, language and other aspects that may upset some people, so be warned. The story is set in season two, but before Dean has told Sam about what their dad told him. I changed certain points of the story for it to work better for me, in this fic, Mary died when Dean was 6, Sam was 2 (that was when Azazel came), and Tori was about three weeks. In this, Dean is 27, Sam is 23 and Tori is 21. Thank you in advance for reading and I really hope you like it, please leave a review if you do! :-)_

* * *

Sam looked up from his laptop as the door to the motel swung open, his brother walking into the room and giving him a slight nod as he kicked the door closed behind himself with his foot. Sam rolled his eyes at the sight of him, a small smile forming on his face. There was a bag of food in one of his hands, a six-pack of beers in the other and half of a burger hanging out of his mouth. Sam easily caught the bag of food as Dean tossed it to him before he placed the beers down on the table and took another large bite of his burger, glancing down at the Sam's laptop screen as he passed. "Found us a hunt yet?" He asked, Sam assumed more out of routine than actual interest. The past few weeks it'd felt as though Dean had just been going with it, if Sam found a hunt they'd take it, if not they'd just drive until they stumbled onto something.

"Nothing yet." Sam muttered, not bothering to look away from the screen as he answered. His attention turned to the news station on the small tv towards the side of the room, turning up the volume on the remote to hear it better. _'..who were found dead in their home just two days ago. The couple have now been identified as fifty-four year old Paul James and his wife, fifty-two year old Elizabeth James. It was reported that the victims died of multiple gunshot wounds. The couple lived with their daughter, twenty-one year old Victoria James, who is still being sought by police for questioning.' _A photo of a blonde haired girl came up on the screen for a few seconds while the reporter kept on talking. She was pretty, bright green eyes and a nice smile, not someone Sam thought looked like a cold-blooded killer. _'Anyone who has any information regarding Victoria James is urged to contact the police.'_

Dean shook his head at the tv and walked further into the room. "Some crazy, crazy people out there these days, right?" He muttered, not sounding at all bothered about it. Sam nodded slowly, not really paying attention to him. Dean had been pretty distant with him lately, he'd figured it had just been about their dad dying, but now he wasn't so sure. Their last hunt had proved that he'd died making a deal for Dean's life, since then he'd been more distant than ever. If he wasn't hanging around in a bar drinking whiskey or recklessly hunting down some creature, he just didn't seem happy anymore. Dean glanced down as his phone began ringing in his pocket, pulling it out and glancing at the screen before he answered. "Hey Bobby, what's up?" He answered.

_"You need to come here, now." _Was all Bobby responded with, he sounded almost impatient with him.

Dean frowned slightly in confusion. "Why, what-"

_"Just, do it."_ He cut him off before he had a chance to ask anymore questions. _"It's important."_

"Alright, sure. We'll be there in a few hours." He said calmly, still frowning. Bobby didn't say anything else to him before hanging up the phone, leaving two very confused Winchesters staring at each other.

"What was that about?" Sam asked him curiously.

"No idea, he said it was urgent though." He shrugged at him and picked up his bag, dropping it onto one of the beds and shoving the couple of things that weren't already in it inside before grabbing his jacket from the back of the small couch, Sam mirroring his actions with his own stuff. "Alright, let's hit the road." He muttered, giving the room one last look over before picking up his car keys from the table and heading towards the door.

* * *

Sam and Dean drove straight for the next seven hours at the top end of the speed limit, Dean not stopping the car once. He sped down the driveway outside of Bobby's house and came to an abrupt halt the second the Impala was level with the front door, sharing a concerned look with Sam before climbing out of the car. It was a rare thing, if ever, that Bobby put out an SOS call, whatever was going on, Dean guessed that it was going to be serious. They stopped outside while Dean pounded on the door with his fist, looking around the yard impatiently. After a couple of minutes there was the sound of movement inside, followed by the lock being clicked and the door being pulled open. "What's going on?" Sam asked the second he had opened it, not giving him a chance to say anything first. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, of course I am." Bobby stated as though they were idiots for thinking otherwise. He looked between them and sighed, beginning to look somewhat remorseful. "You boys better come in." He said quietly, stepping aside and closing the door behind them softly. Sam and Dean made their way into the house, stopping in the middle of the room and turning to him, the expressions on their faces demanding answers. Bobby turned to face them, looking hesitant to say anything else to them, as though he was thinking of the right way to say it. "Alright," He began slowly. "-this isn't an easy thing to tell you."

"What's going on?" Dean pressed, growing more and more impatient by the second. It wasn't as though he'd had a particularly great couple of weeks to begin with, whatever bad news he was about to get wasn't making him feel any better about it.

"I'm guessing you've seen that story on the news this week, the kid that murdered her folks?" He said, looking between them for a reaction.

Dean frowned, more confused than ever. "The blonde chick?" He asked, not following what was going on. "Yeah, why is it a hunt or something?"

Bobby shook his head. "Not exactly." He paused for few seconds and sighed, deciding to just cut to the chase. "She's your sister."

Sam and Dean stared at him, their mouths slightly open and frowns on their faces, neither saying anything for a couple of minutes. "I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Dean asked him quietly, not sure he'd heard him right.

"Her name's Victoria." Bobby continued slowly. "She was, is, your kid sister."

Sam shook his head, now completely lost. "We don't have a sister." He said slowly, the look that Dean and Bobby were sharing between each other unnerving him slightly, as if they already both knew different. "I mean, how-" He stopped, looking up at Bobby for an answer but his gaze was fixed straight onto Dean.

"I know you don't want to believe this, but it's true." He moved towards the desk beside him and picked up a piece of paper, holding it out. "Here." Dean completely ignored it, staring at it in Bobby's hand as though he was going to be sick, his jaw clenched and face dark. Sam's curiously got the better of him, taking the paper from him and unfolding it, immediately recognising it as a birth certificate. _Victoria Marie Winchester. _

Sam opened and closed his mouth, unable to find his voice for a few seconds. He cleared his throat and looked from his brother to Bobby. "Well, if she's our sister, why isn't she here with us?" He asked, not sure on whether he really wanted to know what had happened. "What's she doing living with some complete strangers?"

"Your dad gave her up for adoption when your mom was killed." Bobby said quietly, his eyes still watching Dean warily, as if he was waiting for him to erupt. "I don't even think she was a month old."

Dean shook his head slowly, finally bringing his face up to look at him. His face was completely blank, any emotion he was feeling being held back with everything he had in him. "How long have you known about this?" He asked quietly, Sam noticing that there was more than just shock in his tone, Dean sounded betrayed, hurt.

Bobby sighed, holding Dean's stare. "Almost as long as I knew your dad."

Dean scoffed at that, turning away from them and running a hand down his face, facing the wall for a minute. "So, he left a Winchester in the middle of nowhere with a couple of strangers." When he turned back, he looked angry, like he didn't know what to think. "God Bobby, anything could have happened to her. Didn't either of you think of that, huh?" His tone was growing louder and angrier by the second. "Suppose some creature would've found out about her, or demons, then what? The list of things that want revenge on this family is endless. It only took one of them to know about her and she'd have been dead before she'd known what had hit her!"

"Your dad checked on her Dean." He countered, his voice remaining calm despite Dean's obvious anger. "Once he died I kept tabs on her, she seemed to be doing okay."

"Oh, well, obviously she's doing great." Dean answered incredulously. "Still, it wasn't really your decision to make, was it?"

"No, it was your dads. He thought what he was doing was the right thing, he didn't want to watch the same thing that happened to your mom happen to her. That's why he did it, Dean."

Dean sighed heavily, not having an answer to that, not wanting to carry on that conversation any further. He looked to the side where Sam was watching them both intently, his face giving away the shock still affecting him. "I need a minute." Dean muttered, not looking anywhere but the floor.

Sam watched Dean walked out of the house, slamming the door closed behind himself. He opened his mouth, finding no words to even begin to form the million questions circling in his mind. Instead, he went with his instinct told him to, Dean. "I'll be right back." He said to Bobby, following where his brother had just gone.

* * *

Sam walked outside, almost immediately seeing his brother leaning against the hood of the Impala, his back to him. "Dean." He pressed quietly, almost expecting him to say go back inside. Instead, he said nothing, Sam taking that as an invitation to sit down. He took a few steps towards him and leaned against the car beside him. Looking over his face he could see the pain, the betrayal, the anger, the slight fear, everything he could so easily hide from everyone else. "You remember her, right?"

Dean nodded slowly. "I remember mom being pregnant, and then I remember when they brought her home, and a couple of times being with her but.." He trailed off and shook his head. "Not much else."

"Didn't you ever ask dad what happened to her?"

"Course I did, he told me she'd gone to a better place. That's all he ever said." Dean sighed and looked up slowly, staring straight ahead. "It was all right around the time mom died, as I got older I just assumed she'd died at the same time. He didn't mention her again, at least not to me anyway."

Sam sighed, he thought he'd been shocked, that he was confused. That was obviously nothing on what his brother must have been feeling. "Well, the point still stands Dean, she's our sister. And she's just murdered two people. I understand that it's hard but, we need to find her."

"Yeah, I know." He answered quietly, pushing himself up off his car and turning back towards the house, taking a couple of steps before stopping again. "You coming or what?" His tone of impatience now covering any vulnerability he may have let slip. Sam nodded, more to himself than Dean, and rose to his feet, following his brother back inside.

* * *

Dean cleared his throat as he entered the house, keeping his face blank as he turned to Bobby, his voice now emotionless. "So, not only are you telling me that our sister is alive and out there somewhere, but you're telling me that she's turned into some psycho murderer that's just offed her parents?"

Bobby ignored his sarcasm and sighed. "I'm telling you that you need to find her, and it'd probably be handy to do it before the cops get a hold of her."

"He's right, Dean." Sam said from behind him. "If she's on the run for murder, we need to find her."

"Yeah, I know we do." He muttered, turning to Bobby. "You got any leads to where she might be? I mean, do you know absolutely anything about this girl?"

He paused and nodded, ignoring Dean's tone. "I uh, I checked her police records- Turns out she went to juvy, three times. She's been caught stealing, breaking and entering, charged with assault." Bobby shook his head. "So far nothing on where she might be."

"So she's a criminal?" Dean stated simply. "I thought you were keeping tabs on her?"

"Dean." Sam warned, seeing how aggravated his brother was becoming. "This isn't the time."

"How is this not the time?" He pressed, sounding as though he was ready to fight. Sam simply stared at him, his face warning him not to take it any further. Dean eventually sighed in defeat and nodded. "This is just freakin' awesome." This was the last thing he needed right now. First his dad had died, then he'd found out that it was because he'd sold his soul to save him. Then after weeks of guilt and pain and bottled up anger, when things seemed to be looking up and his sister was alive, she was some murderer that was on the run from the cops. He didn't know what to think anymore. The person he'd trusted his entire life had known about her all along and never told him, his own father hadn't thought he should know his little sister was alive. He thought about bailing, heading to a bar somewhere and drinking whiskey until he couldn't feel it anymore, lately his answer to everything. But then he thought of his sister, one vague and slightly blurry memory of being with her and their mom. The thought that, even at such a young age himself, he'd promised he'd take care of her. And he hadn't done. He hadn't even had the chance.


	2. Chapter 2

After four days spent researching, tracking possible cell phones, calling people there was a chance she knew, hacking into police records and surveillance cameras, Sam and Dean found themselves parked up across the street from a motel in the middle of Ohio. It didn't look to be a great neighborhood, the motel in front of them run down and depleted. Dean leaned his head back slightly and released a long sigh, the frustration and tension had been constantly building over the past few days, the weighing feeling that they were getting absolutely nowhere pressing down on him. "This is taking forever." He complained, his eyes falling to the bar beside the motel which the owner at the reception desk had told them would be the most likely place to find her. "I don't see why we can't just go in there and find her." He muttered, looking down at his watch again, they'd been sitting in the same place for over an hour, not even sure on whether or not she was in there. For someone who hadn't been brought up in the same way that they had and someone who wasn't supposed to have the same set of skills that they had, Dean had to admit that this girl was pretty good at covering her tracks, and that there was a good chance she'd be able hold the law off without needing their help.

Sam sighed deeply and shook his head. He'd been trying his best to be patient with Dean, trying to understand how much harder this must be for him to process, but his patience was beginning to wear thin. Dean was becoming more and more agitated by the minute. "And what, Dean?" He said, his tone letting on that he was prepared to have this argument again if Dean wanted. "What, just march up to her in the middle of a bar and say, oh by the way we're your brothers?" It came out more sarcastic than he'd intended. They were both tired, they were both stressed and they were both curious. He could only imagine that however hard he was finding it to take in the news they had a sister, it must have been so much harder for Dean. He'd already known her, he remembered her and he'd lost her.

Dean shrugged at him, as if to say what's the big deal? "Well, what do you think we're going to say when we do tell her? Sit her down all sweetly and say what, hey we're your brothers." He deadpanned. "There isn't really another way to drop news like that, is there?" Sam rolled his eyes slightly and opened his mouth to argue, stopping himself as the side door of the bar swung open, a young girl walking outside. She kept her head down as she crossed the street towards the motel, her face most covered by either her sunglasses or her dark brown hair. She was wearing some tight black jeans, high-heeled black ankle boots and a dark grey vest under her black leather jacket. "You think that's her?" Dean asked, eyeing her suspiciously as she ran up a flight of stairs to the second floor and came to a stop at one of the doors, knocking on it and folding her arms across her chest.

Sam glanced down at the mug shot on her police record before looking back to her, narrowing his eyes. "Sure looks like her." He muttered. "I mean, it wouldn't exactly be surprising if she'd changed her hair, right? She is on the run from the cops." He noticed her looking around slowly as she waited for whoever was in the room to open the door. "Whatever she's doing, she looks like she's up to something shifty." He added.

Dean frowned as the door was pulled open, a guy looking her up and down before stepping aside to let her in and slamming the door closed behind them. "I don't even think I want to know." He mumbled, now having a pretty good idea as to what was going on. His mind jumped from that to all the worst possible scenarios about what she could be doing in there with that guy. For all they knew, they could both be possessed, she could be some kind of hooker, or just some kid that had gotten herself mixed up in witchcraft or black magic. Then again, she was twenty-one, that could be her boyfriend, or her husband, she might even have kids. He hadn't thought of that, for all they knew she had her own family now. She might have other brothers or sisters from the family that adopted her, she might want nothing to do with him and Sam. Dean shook his head to himself, thoughts like that sure didn't help the situation. "I swear, the second she leaves that room we're going to talk to her, whether what we say freaks her out or not."

* * *

They sat there for almost an hour before she finally left the motel room again. She walked out alone, slamming the door closed behind herself and shrugging on her jacket as she walked casually towards another room, four doors down, unlocking it and letting herself inside. Sam glanced over at Dean and raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to say something. "So, what now?" He pressed when Dean didn't respond. "Go talk to her?" He suggested.

Dean only frowned to himself, looking between the room she'd just left and the one she had just entered. "What if she's killed him?" He said slowly, as though he was in deep thought when he'd said it.

Sam scoffed, not realising at first that he was being serious. "Oh, Dean, come on-"

"Sam, we barely know anything about this chick." He cut him off sharply.

"We know that she's our sister." Sam reasoned, his voice remaining calm, much calmer than Dean's was.

"Yeah, and she's also just murdered her parents." He countered darkly. "Who the hell does that?" Sam didn't answer him, just looked straight ahead out of the window and shook his head. "Or suppose demons found her? She could be possessed."

"I'd say that was a pretty small chance, Dean." He answered flatly, his brother was clutching at straws now. If he didn't know better, Sam would've said that his brother was nervous.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Do you wanna risk it?" Sam only sighed before climbing out of the car and shoving his hands into his jacket pockets, crossing the parking lot towards the motel. Dean stopped outside the room and pounded on the door with the side of his fist impatiently, shooting Sam an I told you so look when no one answered. He knocked louder before shaking his head and bringing up his leg, kicking the door open. The guy they'd seen answer the door earlier was standing in the middle of the dim room, wearing just his jeans and looking like he was halfway through a plan to bail out the bathroom window. Dean looked him up and down and shook his head slowly. "Relax, we're not cops." He muttered.

The guy seemed to calm down slightly at that, looking less on edge. He looked between them and took a step back. "What d'ya want?" He asked simply.

"The chick that was just in here, what do you know about her?" Dean asked, clearly becoming increasingly agitated.

"Not much." He muttered. "She didn't really do much talking."

Dean looked up as Sam nudged him in the arm, nodding over towards the table where there were small bags of drugs, some he recognised as heroine, some as cocaine and some as marijuana. He turned back to him, his face hard, glaring straight at him. "Did you just sell something to her?" He demanded, his voice low, threatening.

The guy scoffed and shook his head. "That's between me and her." He said simply. "Now, get the hell out of here before I really do get pissed."

Dean went to take a step towards him, stopping as Sam grabbed the neck of his jacket, pulling him back before he had the chance to do anything. "He isn't who we're here for." He muttered calmly. "Let's just go."

Dean shook his head, obviously pissed, and tugged himself from Sam's grip, turning and heading towards the door without looking back. Sam followed him, pulling the door closed loudly behind himself. "Alright," Dean breathed out, composing himself slightly. They made their way towards the room they'd watched her go into earlier, coming to a halt outside. "-so if she's on the run from the cops, she's not going to answer the door is she?" He mumbled, more to himself than to Sam. "Kick it down?" He asked lightly. Sam nodded at him, taking a step to the side to give him more room. Dean took a breath and kicked in the door, marching forwards into the room.

The girl from earlier was standing towards the side of the room, frozen in the middle of looking through her bag on the table, her eyes wide as she looked between them in complete shock. Before she had a chance to react, Dean took a step towards her and grabbed the small flask of holy water from his jacket, throwing it over her front. "What the-" She began, looking more confused than ever.

"Be quiet." Dean muttered, grabbing her around one of her wrists and pulling her arm out towards himself, dragging a sliver knife over her arm, hard enough to draw blood.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She pulled her arm from his grasp and punched him hard in the face, taking the opportunity while he was slightly dazed to knee him in the stomach, knocking the air out of him. She took a couple of steps back, her eyes never leaving them, and grabbed a gun from her bag, pointing it between them.

"Whoa!" Sam yelled, holding his hands out in front of him to stop her from shooting. "Just, calm down, alright?" He said slowly. "We're just here to talk."

The girl narrowed her eyes. "Tell that to your psycho friend there." She muttered, pointing the gun more in Dean's direction.

"Yeah." Dean mumbled, looking up at her and holding a hand to his stomach where she'd hit him, still slightly winded. "You're the one who murdered her parents, and I'm the psycho."

The colour drained completely from her face at that comment, like she thought she was busted. She took a step away from them, her grip on the gun visibly tightening. She looked between them slowly, her jaw clenched, she looked ready to shoot them. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said quietly.

"Sure you don't." Dean continued lightly. "I mean I uh, I dig the hair, really, but sweetheart did you really think that dying your hair was gonna be enough to keep the cops off your ass forever?"

Sam shot him a look and shook his head, turning his attention back to her. "Calm down, that's not what we're here for." He said, giving her a small smile, trying to seem less threatening.

She held the gun still, watching them warily. "Alright, so if you're not cops, then who are you?"

"My name's Sam. That's my brother, Dean." Her eyes flickered over to him, still holding his stomach as he gave her a slight nod. "Victoria-"

"Tori." She cut him off simply.

Sam sighed and nodded. "Tori," He repeated slowly. "-look, this isn't gonna be an easy thing for you to hear," He paused, not knowing what would be the best way to go about saying it. He decided to just get straight to the point, the way that Bobby had told them. "We're your brothers."

* * *

_Ahhh! So I'm kinda proud of myself at how quick I manged to write this chapter, and I'm super excited for Tori's reaction, the next chapter is where it starts to get fun ;-) So hopefully, fingers crossed, it should be another quick update because I know a lot of you hate me when I leave it on a cliffhanger ;-) Thank you so much for the reviews/favorites/follows and for reading, the support means everything :-) Hope you liked and maybe leave a review if you did? THANKYOU!  
Also, I said this on the story I posted last night, but just incase you haven't seen that- A friend of mine has just posted a new sisfic, it's called Maxie Winchester and her account name is loveintheimpala. I know she's worked really hard on it and so if you get some time maybe check it out and see if it's your kind of thing? Thank you again guys, you rock! :) :) :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_"We're your brothers."_

Tori blinked. That was her reaction. She blinked, staring at them for a minute, opening and closing her mouth a few times before she managed to think of something to respond with. She lowered the gun to her side, her other hand rested against her forehead. "I'm sorry," She began lightly, pretty sure she'd heard him wrong. "-you're my what?"

"Our names are Sam and Dean Winchester, your real parents were John and Mary Winchester." Sam explained, his voice soft, trying to be understanding to her. "You were adopted when you were a baby."

"Oh, okay." She said it almost sarcastically, scoffing and looking away from them for a second. "How stupid do you think I am? Two giant guys just break into my motel room and tell me that they're my brothers? Not a chance in hell." She didn't have brothers, she couldn't have, she didn't have a family. That's what she'd always been told, what she'd been brought up to believe. But then again, why she had ever believed a word that came from her parents mouths, she still didn't know. She shook her head slowly, no, she didn't have brothers. She was safer alone. "I don't have a family, okay? It's just me. And I'm good with it that way. So, I don't know who's put you up to this, or what kind of game the two of you are playing here but-"

"Tori-" Sam began, getting no further before she continued.

"No, I'm better off on my own." She almost looked afraid, like she was trying to talk herself out of finding out anything else about them. Like she was afraid to get close to them, or to have people around her. "So, it was great meeting you both, whoever the hell you are, but I don't have time to play these little games, alright, I'm out of here." Dean took a step to his left, blocking her path to the door. She looked up at him and took a breath to steady her nerves, the fear clear in her eyes. "Let me go." She said, trying to sound confident but her voice was shaky. She really did look scared of them.

Dean shook his head. "Listen to me, we are your brothers." He stared into her green eyes, seeing it now for the first time, they were exactly the same as the ones he saw in the mirror every day. He thought back to the pictures of her with blonde hair, the way that she smiled. Any doubt that he had of her being his little sister was gone, the girl standing in front of him was like an exact copy of their mom. He took a breath and tried to get his thoughts together. "Alright," He muttered, turning back to look at Sam. "-there's a library in this town, right?" Sam only frowned, obviously as lost as Tori was. "You stay here with her, do not let her out of your sight. I'll be back." He said, turning towards the door and leaving the room without another word.

Tori sighed heavily, turning from the door back to Sam. Without saying anything, she moved towards one of the beds and picked up a duffel bag from the floor, opening it up and finally putting down her gun, then searching through it until she pulled out a half empty bottle of whiskey. "You wanna drink?" She asked him, Sam guessed more for the sake of asking than actual politeness.

"Yeah, sure." He answered quietly, sitting down in one of the chairs at the table and watching her curiously. She looked older than twenty-one, but then that could've been down to the dark make up around her eyes, her tanned skin and the heels that she seemed to walk around so easily in, like they were a normal day-to-day thing for her to wear. There were several bracelets around one of her wrists, only a couple of them colourful, and a long chained necklace around her neck. She didn't look the type of person to spend hours getting ready in the mornings, yet she didn't look as though she'd just thrown on the first thing to hand that morning. She offered him a small smile as she placed two glasses down on the table between them and took a seat opposite him, pouring whiskey into both the glasses and sliding one over the table towards him. "Thanks." He mumbled. Tori picked up her glass and sat back in the chair, her eyes never leaving the brown liquid in the bottom. "So uh, what were you buying next door?" He asked curiously, unsure about whether he would get an answer from her.

Tori took a short breath, remaining still for a minute before taking a drink of the whiskey. "I don't know what you're talking about." She answered blankly.

"C'mon," Sam pressed. "-the guy told us he was selling to you." He kept his voice calm, not wanting her to think that he was accusing her of anything. "I just wanna know what you were buying."

Tori sighed, finishing the whiskey easily and placing the glass back down on the table. Sam got the impression that drinking wasn't something new to her. She looked up at him, there really wasn't any harm in him knowing. "If you really wanna know, it was cocaine."

"Right." His eyes fell to her left arm, seeing the clear mark on her bicep where something had very recently been tied around it, the outline clear against her skin. "And is that what you're on now, or is that something else?"

She looked confused for a moment before she followed his eyes to her arm, nodding slowly and sitting up straighter. "That's heroin." She muttered, shrugging it off like it wasn't a big deal.

Sam shook his head. She didn't seem like she could be bothered to hide it, like she didn't care whether he knew about it. He couldn't understand how, if their dad had sent her away to keep her safe, she could have ended up like this. From a distance, or to anybody else, she seemed like just some normal girl. He'd expected some normal girl, a loving family, maybe still at college- But now he'd met her, and he'd looked more closely, he saw that her green eyes were bloodshot, there were dark circles underneath that he had initially thought was make up. She looked exhausted. Like she had a million and one secrets locked away somewhere. "How long have you been taking them?" He asked quietly.

"I dunno," She stopped and shrugged slightly. "-since I was about sixteen."

"Why would you do that?" He felt some instinctive feeling of protectiveness wash through him, unsure why since he hadn't even known her half an hour ago, he barely knew her now. "How the hell does a sixteen year old get into that?"

_"Just take it." He yelled, clearly becoming aggravated._

_"I don't want to take it." She argued. _

_He shook his head at her and slapped her hard around the face. "My god, you're pathetic. You wonder why your parents didn't want you? They got off lightly if you ask me." _

Tori shot back another glass of whiskey, taking a breath as she pushed back the bad memories. "I just did." She mumbled. "I mean, it was never really a lot, just now and again until a few months ago when I just- I dunno, I just lost it." She finally managed to return her gaze to his, not seeing the judgement in his eyes that she'd expected. He looked like her cared, like he wanted to understand. She smiled a little, composing herself. "You ever taken them?" She asked lightly.

"What, heroin and cocaine?" He shook his head. "No."

Tori smiled slightly and nodded. "Don't."

Sam frowned as he watched her, she didn't come across as a murderer. She seemed nice. If he was being honest, she reminded him a little of Dean, the way that she was using everything in her to cover any vulnerability, to make herself look like she was fine on her own. It was exactly the same defence mechanism he'd watched his brother use a million times in the past. "You know you can get help, right?"

"How?" She leaned back in her seat again, absent mindedly playing with the bracelets around her wrist. "Sam, I don't have any money, I don't have a job, I'm wanted by the FBI for Christ's sake. It's not like I can just walk straight into a rehab clinic like, hey I'm Tori, you've probably seen me on the six o clock news."

He thought over that for a couple of seconds, a small smile forming at her words before he looked back to her. "Would you want to?" He asked seriously. "I mean, would you want to get off the drugs?"

She thought about it for a couple of minutes and shrugged. "I dunno, I guess, sure I do, but.. I mean, it's not like I haven't tried before. It never works, I'm just not strong enough to quit." She looked up at him and laughed dryly, drinking another shot. "I guess I'm just too screwed to turn back."

"Hey, I'm sure that's not true." Tori smiled slightly at him, people were never usually that understanding with her. She hadn't expected him to be so calm about it, usually people yelled and bitched and complained at her for what she did, he just listened to her, like he actually cared. She'd never really had that before.

* * *

It was about an hour before Dean came back to the motel room, smiling slightly at them as he closed the door behind himself and walked into the room. "Hey." Sam said lightly, raising an eyebrow when Dean still didn't say anything. "Where did you go?"

Dean still didn't answer him while he pulled something from his jacket, holding it out towards Tori. "Here." He muttered, handing her the single piece of paper. "That's a copy of your birth certificate." Before she had even had a chance to look at it, he reached into his jacket for something else. "And just incase there's still some doubt in your mind,-" He pulled out an old photo, pausing and looking at it for a second himself before he handed it to her. "You look at that picture and honestly tell me that you look nothing like that woman."

Tori looked down at the picture, a small smile forming on her face. It was of a blonde woman, she was pretty, her bright smile making her look hopeful and happy. She looked away from the photo and unfolded the piece of paper Dean had handed to her, glancing over it and raising an eyebrow at him. "Wait a sec, my middle name's Marie?" She questioned, looking between them in confusion.

"Yeah," Dean frowned, who seriously adopted a kid and didn't bother to fill them in on what their real name was? He glanced over towards Sam who shrugged at him. "-what, you never knew that?"

Tori shook her head slowly, handing both items back over to Dean. "Never even knew I had one." She sounded almost vacant, her mind obviously elsewhere. She got to her feet and took a couple of steps away from them, running a hand through her hair and releasing a deep sigh. She couldn't deny it anymore, the proof was right there in front of her. No matter what she said, no matter how much she tried to tell herself otherwise, these two guys standing infront of her were her brothers. Her family. And they had no idea what they'd just let themselves into. "Alright, I believe you." She said quietly, turning back to face them. "So uh, where exactly are these parents of ours? Shouldn't they be telling me all this themselves?"

Dean looked away from her, not wanting to be the one that answered that. Sam slowly got to his feet, a sympathetic frown on his face. "They're both dead." He told her, his voice gentle.

"Oh." She took a step back and nodded slowly, an apologetic look on her face. Sam noticed, however hard she was trying to make out that she was some stoic, unemotional person, she looked genuinely empathetic towards them. "I'm sorry."

"Our mom died just before you left, and dad just a few weeks ago." He continued, his voice soft. "I swear, we didn't know about you. Or we would've found you sooner."

"Sure." Her tone seemed to have softened slightly, now much less defensive and distrustful than it had been at first. "So, how did you find out about me anyway?" She asked, a curious frown forming on her face.

"After our dad died, our uncle was the only other guy that knew about you. When you came up on the news, he told us about you, and- we wanted to see you."

Tori nodded, the mention of the news snapping her back into reality. She was not a person that anyone needed to be involved with, they seemed like nice guys, they didn't need dragging down with her. They didn't seem as though they'd just stopped by for a visit, they seemed like they wanted to get to know her, to actually become like a family. Maybe in another life, but not here, not now. "Well, you've seen me, it's been great, you need to leave." She answered lightly, pointing towards the door.

Sam raised an eyebrow at her. "You're joking, right?" Tori simply stared at him, not giving an answer. "Tori, you've just murdered your parents, you're not really in a position to turn down help right now."

"Look, I don't need any help, alright?" She gave a weak smile, her voice becoming soft. "I'll be alright."

"No, Tori, you won't." Dean cut in, a hard look on his face. She sensed that he was the argumentative one of the two of them, the one more likely to kick off over something. "Do you have any idea how to live your life on the run, huh? You'll be on life imprisonment within a week."

Tori paused at that, what the hell made him such an expert on living life on the run? How was he going to be any help to her at all? But then again, he hadn't seemed to struggle breaking down her door. He'd found her in less than a week when the cops still had no leads. Maybe there was something about them that she wasn't seeing. But still, whatever it was, they didn't need to be mixed up in her life, and maybe she didn't need to be mixed up in theirs. "Listen, bro-" The word came out sarcastically, as if she was saying it as some kind of insult towards him. "You don't know the first thing about me, I know what I'm doing. So I don't know who the hell you think you are to kick down my door and try to tell me what to do, but I'm not taking it, okay?" She took a step towards him, glaring up at him. "You're not pushing me around like that."

Dean scoffed. "Wow, you're really a bitch when you're high, huh?" Before she had a chance to do anything more than roll her eyes at him, Dean took a step towards her, closing the gap while completely ignoring Sam's look to tell him not to. "So, we wanna know, Vic, why'd you do it? Hm?" She returned his hard stare, not saying anything. "What, did you get high and waste them, is that it? You gonna say it was all an accident, that you didn't mean it, pretend like you didn't murder two people in cold blood?"

Her expression visibly darkened at his words. She didn't have an answer to that one, she hadn't thought far enough ahead to give them a reason for doing what she'd done, she hadn't expected things to get this far. "It's Tori." She answered simply, still holding his glare. "And you have no idea what you're talking about." She could feel herself getting mad, her temperature rising, the drugs were taking their toll on her and she knew that. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, taking a calming breath, the voices of that night still clear in her head.

_"What the hell are you doing?!" He demanded, a note of disbelief in his tone. _

_"Just, shut up." She yelled, trying to get her thoughts together. _

_"You haven't got the guts, you stupid, pathetic little girl." _

_"I said, shut up!" She finally snapped, squeezing the handle of the gun as she pulled the trigger. _

The image in her head was still so clear to her, like it was forever etched into the front of her brain. She's stood there in complete shock for a minute, her eyes wide, her whole body shaking. The sight of the two bodies on the floor and blood on the walls, blood pooling around them on the white carpet. She could still remember the feel of the cold metal of the gun against her warm palm, still remember the sounds of the police sirens getting louder and louder every second. The reality that she'd actually just ended two lives sinking into her head. It wasn't just a fight this time, not just an argument, it was murder. That was it, and then she'd ran. Running away from her life hadn't been as hard as she'd imagined it would be. Sure, the second she'd left there was no turning back, no second chances. She'd grabbed her bag and shoved inside a few clothes, her parents bank cards and car keys, and then she'd left. Left through the back door to avoid the police banging on the front, climbed into their car and drove away. Drove two states over before she stopped at all, ditched their car and stole another one from a motel's parking lot. She had left it all behind her and ended up in some dingy motel, six states from home, with two guys staring at her and telling her that they were her brothers. "Tori." She snapped out of her thoughts as Dean waved a hand in front of her face, his eyebrows raised. "What the hell have you been taking?"

"What, nothing." Tori answered quickly, looking between them and shaking her head. "Doesn't matter." She blinked hard, crashing back into reality. "I need you to go." She said, more like a request than a statement.

"We're not going anywhere, Tori." Dean said flatly. "And neither are you."

Tori laughed a little at that, her smile fading at the completely serious look on his face. "Oh, come on, you can't be serious." She muttered, looking between them in disbelief, neither of them saying anything. "Alright, fine. Am I at least allowed to use the bathroom?"

Dean looked over his shoulder at Sam who simply shrugged at him, he turned to face her and nodded slowly. "Sure, but be quick about it." He muttered, moving to sit down at the table, Sam doing the same. He picked up the bottle of whiskey that she had left there and took a drink, glancing up at Sam as the door closed and locked. "So, did you find out why she'd done it?" He asked curiously, his voice low enough that she wouldn't be able to hear what he was saying.

Sam shook his head. "I found out that she was buying cocaine from that guy though, as well as taking heroin with him. And I'll bet you that isn't all she's on."

Dean frowned. "What does that mean?"

"Said she's been taking them since she was sixteen." Sam said slowly, seeing the shock and confusion run through Dean's face. He hadn't been expecting that.

"Well, what the hell do we do now?" He wondered out loud, looking up to face Sam. "I mean, she obviously doesn't want us here, and it's not really like we can just leave her alone, is it? Especially if she's taking drugs."

Sam shrugged. "I dunno, Dean, it's not like we can force her to stay with us."

"Well, we could."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean we should. And hey, she is our sister, maybe she'll decide to stick around. We're kind of her only option here if she wants to stay out of prison." Dean nodded slowly. "I guess that's what dad would want us to do, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." He answered glumly. Honestly, he didn't know anymore. He apparently knew so much less about their dad than he'd thought he had. "Unless he got her out of this life for a reason. You know as well as I do, Sam, people in this life are cursed. Maybe he was right, getting her away from it all."

"Or maybe he wasn't." Sam countered. "She's a Winchester, Dean, she's already cursed. This life will catch up to her eventually and you know it." Dean glanced over at the bathroom door for a second, shaking his head slowly. "Maybe we'd be better off just telling her the truth."

Dean's head snapped up at that. "No. No, we can't tell her. She'll freak out and bail before we've even had time to explain what a demon does, that's a sure thing. I mean, she's on crack or whatever now, god knows what goes on in her head."

* * *

Tori released a long, shaky breath as she leaned her back against the bathroom door, fighting to keep herself calm. She took a couple of steps towards the mirror, unable to ignore the burning pain in her stomach any longer. She pulled up her vest and looked over the deep gash towards the left of her stomach, just above the waistband of her black jeans. It was obviously infected and only seemed to be getting worse each time she looked at it. She lifted her shirt up further, her eyes scanning over her black and blue torso, the bruises covering her body a clear reminder of what she had done. She shook her head at herself and dropped her vest back to her waist, looking back to the door. Her fingertips rested lightly on the door handle, her warm forehead pressed against the cool wood. She couldn't face them, not in that state. She was on a comedown and everything she had on her was in the room with Sam and Dean, there was no way she could take anything without either of them noticing. Her attention moved towards the bathroom window as she crossed the small room towards it and pushed it open, looking down to the ground. She knew she could easily make it down. Tori sighed deeply to herself and climbed out onto the ledge, pulling the window down behind herself quietly before she climbed down.

* * *

Sam looked down at his watch and frowned. "She's been in there a long time, right?" He said, looking towards Dean.

Dean shrugged it off, looking uninterested. "She's a chick." He stated simply. "They might as well just live in the bathroom, the amount of time they spend in them." He said lightly, not really thinking anything of it. "I'd say goodbye to ever having hot water again too." He added lightly.

"Dean, I'm serious." He said impatiently. "She's been in there fifteen minutes without making a sound." He pushed himself up and crossed the room towards the door, knocking on it a few times. "Tori? You alright in there?" He looked over his shoulder at Dean when he got no response. Dean also got to his feet and frowned curiously, knocking louder. Sam looked up at him seriously, a frown on his face. "Bathroom window." He said quietly, feeling like kicking himself for not realising that earlier.

Dean only raised an eyebrow at him, looking at him as though that was the dumbest thing he'd ever heard. "In those stupid heels she had on? She's not catwoman, Sam." He shook his head. "More likely she's in there taking crack or something." He muttered, continuing to bang on the door. "Victoria, you've got three seconds to open this door before I kick it down.. One.. Two.. Three.." He paused and listened, hearing nothing. "Alright, fine." He kicked the door in and stepped into the bathroom, shaking his head in disbelief when he saw that it was completely empty.

"Dammit." Sam mumbled. "I told you."

"Well, she's crafty, I'll give her that." He walked out of the bathroom and took a seat back in the chair at the table, returning his attention to the bottle of whiskey. "She's gotta come back eventually, right? I mean, all he stuff is here."

"Yeah, I guess so." Sam muttered. "We just gonna sit here and wait for her?"

"Unless you can think of something better to do? Sam, I'm not chasing some drug addict around town." Sam sighed lightly, shaking his head as he sat back at the table with him. "Why the hell would she jump out of a window anyway? I mean, it's not like we'd even stop her from leaving." Sam looked up at him and raised his eyebrows slowly. "Alright, maybe. But she didn't know that."

"I dunno, Dean." Sam answered honestly, he didn't know what to think. "Maybe she just doesn't trust us. Something's going on with her, we're gonna have to get to the bottom of it eventually."

Dean nodded. "And if she's staying with us, you're right, eventually we're going to have to tell her what we do. Which means that we need to get her off the drugs, she's not in a fit state to be around hunting like that." He paused and glanced over at his brother, noticing he seemed to be in deep thought about something. "You're cool with her sticking around, right?"

"Yeah, course I am. It's just, I can't help but think, what would mom say if she could see her now? Something must've screwed her us to make her like she is." He said seriously. "Sixteen year olds don't just get hooked on cocaine, Dean."

"No, you're right. I say we wait for her to get back and we get some straight answers out of her."

* * *

_Ahh, she's so bad. So more about her past will be explained as we go on, don't worry about that, maybe through more flashbacks, I'm not sure yet. I love you all so much for the reviews and support, you're all so amazing! Thank you so much for that and for reading! Hope you enjoyed! :) _


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and Dean waited in the motel room for almost three hours before Tori came back, Sam on his laptop searching the side effects of drugs, his curiosity clearly getting the better of him, and Dean seemingly undecided between watching the crappy tv or pacing around and complaining. By the time she showed up again it was beginning to get dark outside, the cool air blowing through the open window, rapidly cooling down the room. The street lights outside were now the only thing lighting the motel's dark parking lot, the dark grey sky cloudy and dull. Tori looked between them as she walked casually into the room, grabbing her bag from the floor and opening it up on one of the beds. Dean looked from her to Sam, raising an eyebrow at his brother when she didn't say anything. Sam simply shrugged and shook his head, looking about as lost as he was. Dean cleared his throat and slowly got to his feet, folding his arms over his chest. "Where did you go?" He asked her, finally breaking the silence. His tone was flat, his voice giving away that he was obviously not impressed with her.

Tori didn't look away from her bag as she answered. "I had to go out." She stated, her voice calm, not sounding at all bothered about it. "You were being difficult with me and I didn't have the time or the patience to argue with you." She added, now purposely avoiding his stare. Dean wasn't someone she expected she would like when he was angry.

Dean scoffed in disbelief, looking back over his shoulder at Sam for a reaction, getting nothing more than a small shake of his head. "Alright, you know what," Dean began, sounding ready for an argument. "-listen up-"

"No, you listen up." Tori cut him off before he had the chance to say anymore, finally turning to face him. "Okay, I don't understand why you seem to think what I do is any of your business, but I am living my life here, Dean. And if you don't like that, fine, the door is right there, feel free to use it. But you can't just expect me to stay put in a motel room for the rest of my life because you say so." Dean blinked, looking lost for words. He hadn't been expecting that, he hadn't been expecting her to be so argumentative. "I'm gonna take a shower," She continued, her voice now a little calmer. Dean opened his mouth to say something but she carried on before he had the chance to speak. "-I'm not gonna climb out of the window again. But I'm just gonna say, if you think that you're staying in the motel room that _I_ am paying for and throwing your weight around like some kind of prison warden, you can forget it. Either cut me some slack, or you can leave." She paused and shrugged, picking a couple of things from the top of her bag before looking between them slowly. "It's up to you." She finished before turning towards the bathroom and pulling the door closed behind herself.

Sam slowly closed his laptop and got to his feet, moving to stand beside Dean, both their eyes still fixed on the bathroom door. They stood in silence for a couple of minutes, neither really knowing what to say. Sam eventually cleared his throat and looked to his brother. "I think you may have finally met your match with that one, Dean." He said lightly, unable to hold back the small smirk playing on his face.

Dean shook his head. "Right, very funny." He muttered. "What the hell are we supposed to do with her, huh? She apparently has no interest at all in listening to anything we say, she clearly has no intention of giving up the drugs, and we still know absolutely nothing about her. Whatever way you look at this, we're still hauled up with someone who's murdered her parents, and as far as we know, with no good reason."

"C'mon, Dean," Sam said calmly. "-do you really think she's that stupid?" He could see that she had problems, no doubt about it, but he didn't see her as some heartless murderer.

"No, I don't think she's stupid." Dean answered flatly. "I think that she has a drug problem. And I think that people who have drug problems do stupid things."

"Dean." Sam warned, easily seeing how much the whole situation frustrated him. "Take it easy on her, she sure as hell isn't going to listen to us if all we're doing is yelling at her and ordering her around." He reasoned, his voice calm. "Besides, does she really strike you as the cold blooded type? I mean, we've known killers, and we've known evil- I can't see her killing anyone without good reason."

Dean sighed heavily, running a hand over his face and moving to lean against the edge of the table. "So what do we do now?" He asked him. "Stay here tonight and then what?"

Sam shrugged. "I dunno, Dean, but I meant what I said- If she's staying with us, we're gonna have to tell her. We don't have a choice."

Dean shook his head. "Sam, I'm not having this argument." He said blankly. "We're better off waiting until she's better before we tell her anything. I mean, look at her, she's hardly stable, is she? We tell her and she's gonna run off in the opposite direction."

"We don't know that." Sam replied.

"Think about it, Sam, if two guys that you'd know for a day turned around to you and said that they were freakin' demon hunters, what would you think?"

Sam sighed in defeat. "I'd think they were nuts."

"Exactly." He said, pushing up off the table and dropping back into one of the chairs.

"But if she's in this life, Dean, she needs to know what's out there." Sam countered, clearly not satisfied. "Suppose something finds us and she doesn't know, she could get hurt. I mean, like you said the other day at Bobbys- the list of things that want revenge on this family is endless, she's an easy target right now."

"She isn't defenseless, Sam. Take it from me, she's got a mean right hook on her. I mean, you say it like she's some harmless little girl." Dean argued. "Like she couldn't get hurt going to these shady bars every night, hanging out with god knows who, taking whatever it is that she takes."

"That isn't what we're talking about here though, is it?" Underneath Dean's accusation, Sam could hear the underlying tone of protection and concern over her. "And at the end of the day, she's gonna be more pissed that we didn't tell her from the jump than she will be if we tell her now."

"Sam." Dean finally snapped. "I said, I'm not having this argument with you. We're not telling her, end of. We'll tell her when she's ready to know, not when she's on the verge of ditching us anyway."

Sam sighed heavily and shook his head, finally giving in and moving to sit down at the table with Dean. "Alright," He muttered, still clearly annoyed. "-fine."

* * *

Tori left the bathroom about ten minutes later, drying the ends of her hair off with a towel. Her black clothes and make up were gone, she was now wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Sam noticed that without the make up and her hair done, she looked so much younger and more vulnerable, she looked like a troubled, exhausted teenager. Her face was softer now than it had been when they'd first met her, the distrust and defensive act she had put on calmed slightly. She dropped down into the empty chair between them and ran a hand over her tired face, rubbing her eyes a little with the back of her hand. "So," Sam began casually, seemingly the only one of them who could be bothered to start up a conversation. "-what was it like? Where you grew up?" He noticed Dean lean forwards slightly, watching her, his interest suddenly peaked.

Tori stopped and looked down at the table top for a few seconds before she answered, her hesitation clear. "It was, nice." She said simply. "Nice area, nice house, nice people."

"Huh." Sam responded, not sounding at all convinced by that. "So, was it just you there or, did you have brothers and sisters?"

"Uh, just me and my parents. We lived in this big house, nice garden, all got along great." She looked between them and managed a small, shaky smile. "Don't feel guilty because of what your dad did." She said softly. "I was fine there, it was a good place to grow up."

Dean's eyes moved from her to Sam, his brother obviously sensing that she wasn't telling them something, the same that he was. "Tori, you still haven't said it." Dean pressed quietly, a hint of accusation in his voice.

Tori looked up at him, a frown forming on her face. "Said what?"

"That you're innocent, that you didn't do it, they're looking for the wrong person.." He trailed off and raised his eyebrows. "You haven't even tried to deny it." She looked away from him and nodded slowly. "Why did you do it?"

Tori took a breath and looked down at her hands, picking the black nail polish from one of her finger nails. She couldn't tell them the truth about why she'd done it, about why she'd ended up the way she had- not when she'd just sat there and lied through her teeth about how great her childhood had been. She didn't want their pity, didn't need them feeling sorry for her or thinking that she blamed their dad for it. All she wanted was to put it behind her. "I really don't wanna talk about it." She answered quietly, hoping that they wouldn't press it any further.

"Tori," Dean continued. "-you have to see this from our point of view. You've murdered two people, and you don't have an explanation, you don't seem to regret it at all, and you don't even look like you're in the area of feeling guilty. Do you get what this looks like?"

She thought about it for a few seconds and nodded. "Yeah," She said slowly. "-I get it. I'm not a monster, I did what I did, but-" She stopped and shook her head. "I can't make you understand it, you're just gonna have to trust me."

"How? We don't even know you- you won't tell us anything about yourself, what the hell are we supposed to think?"

"What do you want from me, huh?" She asked, her tone defeated. "What, you want me to break down and cry and say I wish I hadn't done it? Or do you want me to come out and tell you that I'm some kind of sadistic psychopath? It's done with, and I'm the one that has to live with that, not you." She lowered her voice slightly, calming down. "Look, as for you not knowing anything about me, I'll tell you what you want to know, but you leave family out of it, okay?"

Dean sighed, obviously not happy, but nodded anyway. At least if they knew something about her, even if it wasn't important, it was better than nothing. He glanced over at Sam who was clearly as concerned over the situation as he was, his face holding a small frown. He hadn't anticipated any of this. He'd thought he was getting back his kid sister, some normal, happy, stable girl. Instead they'd found a girl who seemed to have the weight of the world on her shoulders, a girl with a drug problem and a shady past. Something was up with her, and they needed to find out what.

* * *

_Thank you so much guys for the reviews and support! Means the world! :-) Hope you enjoyed & thank you for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

Dean groaned as he rolled over in bed, refusing to remove his face from the pillow as he blindly reached over to the nightstand beside the bed for his cell phone, flipping it open and holding it to his ear. "Yeah, what?" He grumbled as an answer, his voice giving away that he was clearly not impressed that he had been woken up. He rolled over onto his back and reluctantly opened his eyes to the bright motel room's dull ceiling, running a hand down his tired face and frowning over at the clock beside him, 07:45AM.

"Sleepin' late, aren't ya?" Bobby's voice replied from the other end of the phone, sounding way too cheery for Dean's liking, obviously amused at waking him up. "I thought one of you would've called by now," He continued when Dean didn't say anything. "-how's your sister?" Dean sat up at that, pushing the bed covers off himself and swinging his legs over the edge. He paused as his eyes fell to the empty couch, realising that Tori wasn't there. He shook his head and pushed himself up, dragging his feet across the room to the bathroom and peering around the open door, sighing heavily in frustration when he found it empty. "What?" Bobby pressed.

"Well, I was gonna say that she was asleep on the couch," He muttered as he dropped down into one of the chairs at the table and rested his forehead against one of his palms. "-but apparently she seems to have run away in the middle of the night." He sighed lightly and sat back in his chair, looking over at where Sam was still sleeping in one of the beds before continuing. "She's uh, she's not what I expected, Bobby, I'll tell you that."

"What d'ya mean?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I was expecting some nice, normal civvy chick, you know, like a regular girl.. Instead, we find some drug addict crackhead, and I mean, she's good enough at the con to have slipped past us, twice."

"You say she's taking drugs?" He pressed, not sounding like he believed him.

"Yeah, and not lightly either." He glanced over at Sam as he turned over and looked up at him. "Listen, I'll give you a call later, alright, I'm sure she'll come back eventually."

"Sure." Dean didn't wait for him to say anything else before hanging up, dropping his phone down to the table with a bang.

Sam sat up properly and looked over at Dean, a small frown forming on his face. "What's up?" He asked, his voice still slightly slurred with sleep.

"She's gone." He answered simply. "Again."

Sam sighed and shook his head. "Gone where?"

"I dunno," Dean shrugged. "-she wasn't here when I woke up, no idea where she is."

"Great." Sam muttered sarcastically, climbing out of bed and crossing the room to sit beside Dean at the table. "I think we need to set some ground rules when she gets back, she can't keep bailing whenever she wants. Especially if she's off somewhere taking drugs, she'll end up killing herself at the rate she's going- or getting herself caught by the cops."

"Yeah, but she doesn't really seem the type to take orders, does she?" Dean countered.

"Well, we could always just try talking to her?" He suggested. "She said to me yesterday that she wanted off them, she just doesn't seem to think she's strong enough to kick the habit."

"Well, maybe if she hadn't gotten herself involved with it in the first place, she wouldn't have a problem." Dean muttered, a slight hint of annoyance in his tone.

"C'mon, Dean, we don't know anything about her." Sam reasoned. "We don't know how she ended up like that, she doesn't seem like she's a bad person."

Dean scoffed at that. "Are we talking about the same girl here? She wasn't all that sweet and innocent yesterday when she was punching me in the face and climbing out of bathroom windows, was she?" He argued. "I just don't trust her, Sam." He didn't answer him, simply looking down at the table between them. "Oh, and I noticed that while she was giving us the rundown of her perfect little childhood, she skimmed right over the jail time." He looked over his shoulder out of the window, seeing nothing but an empty parking lot. "How long d'ya think she'll be out?" He asked casually.

"I dunno, why?" Sam frowned and followed Dean's eyes to where her bag lay on the floor, shaking his head. "Oh, come on, Dean, you can't go through her stuff."

"Hey, she's a drug addict and a murderer." He said, getting to his feet and picking up her bag, dropping it to one of the beds and opening it up. "Who knows what she's got in here."

Sam shook his head again while Dean began looking through her stuff. "You find anything good?" He asked after a couple of minutes.

"Just clothes." He mumbled, a curious frown forming on his face as he pulled out a brown envelope, opening it and looking inside, his eyebrows raising. "Jeez, there must be at least ten grand in here." He said, slowly turning around and showing Sam. "I'm gonna take a guess and say that she didn't earn that honestly.. Probably wiped out her parents after she wiped them out." He added darkly, dropping the envelope to the bed.

"You know, she blatantly told me yesterday that she didn't have any money." Sam said as he turned to Dean, watching him more intently. "Anything else?" He pressed, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Uh," He pulled out a pair of jeans, something else catching his eye. "Well, there's this?"

"What is it?" Dean pulled out a t-shirt and held it up to show Sam, his eyebrows raised at the large blood stain on the front.

"That's not super disturbing or anything." He muttered.

Sam nodded slowly. "Alright, we need to get to the bottom of whatever it is she's done, there's definitely something she hasn't told us." He looked outside of the window again, seeing her walking over the parking lot towards the room. "Dean, she's back."

"Shit." He muttered under his breath, shoving the clothes back into her bag and throwing it to the floor, grabbing the bloody shirt he'd left on the bed and stuffing it into his back pocket before sitting back at the table with Sam, sharing a concerned frown. His attention moved towards the door as it was slowly pushed open, he got the feeling that she'd assumed they'd still be sleeping. He could easily see that wherever she'd been all night, she hadn't slept. There were dark circles under her eyes, her make up worn and her hair out of place. "Where the hell were you?" He asked, his tone hard, before she'd even had a chance to close the door. Tori turned to look at him, his face giving away no emotion. Her eyes flickered from him to Sam as she pulled off her jacket, dropping it down onto one of the beds.

"I went out." She answered simply, picking up her bag from the floor and opening it, looking through her clothes. She could practically feel them both glaring at her from behind, not daring to turn around and face them again.

"You went out?" Dean repeated, standing from the chair and taking a couple of steps towards her. "What does that mean, you went out?" He paused for a second, Tori not answering him. "What, you went off to some shady club, spent the night taking drugs and drinking, then you slept with some complete stranger?" He now sounded angry, ready for a fight.

"Yeah," She answered before he had a chance to continue accusing her of things. "-that's pretty much it." She didn't sound phased by it, she sounded like she didn't care.

She finally turned to face them, Dean noticing that her eyes were bloodshot, knowing now without asking that she had taken something. "You're on something now, aren't you?" He shook his head slowly when she didn't answer, sighing in frustration. "Unbelievable." He muttered, turning to Sam for a second before looking back. "God, Tori, what the hell is it with you, huh?"

"Relax, Dean. I just came back to get my stuff, then I'm out of your way and you can go back to your perfect little existence where nobody has any problems and nobody makes any mistakes." She sighed and lowered her voice, working to keep herself calm. "You seem like nice guys, but I managed twenty-one years on my own, I think I'll be fine." She tossed the room key still in her hand across the room, Sam catching it easily. "The room's paid for tonight, you can hang around if you want to."

"What part of you're staying with us did you not understand, Tori?" Dean asked flatly. "You're not going anywhere, it's not up for negotiation."

Tori looked back to him, narrowing her eyes slightly. "You don't own me, Dean. You can't keep me here."

"You wanna bet, sweetheart?" Dean challenged. "You are not fit to be out there alone, you are dependent on drugs!"

"Yeah, and you wanna know why?" She wanted to shut up, but she couldn't. The years of build up frustration, wanting to scream out at someone but having no voice- it was all coming out at once, and she couldn't stop herself. "Because I had nothing else in my life that I could depend on!"

Dean scoffed in her face. "Please, you've had the most stable upbringing of anyone I've ever met."

Sam took a step forwards, looking at her curiously. There was a vulnerability in her eyes, shining with unshed tears. "You know you've got us, right?" He said quietly, standing beside Dean. "Tori, you're not on your own here."

"For now." She muttered. "What happens when you decide that I'm too much hassle and you bail on me, like they all do? They're always about helping you and getting you clean, then they quit the second that you become more work than you're worth." She shook her head, now looking down at the floor. "Story of my friggin' life- I'm tired of the lies and the let downs, it's better just not getting close to people. And believe me, I'm not someone who you want to get yourselves involved with."

"Tori, we don't bail on people, okay?" Sam said quietly. "And we're not liars."

"Yeah, not sure we can say the same thing about you, though." Dean cut in lightly.

Tori frowned and raised an eyebrow. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"We know about the money, Tori." He said, his tone blank.

She opened and closed her mouth, frowning and narrowing her eyes. "You mean, you've been going through my stuff?" Sam shot a glare at Dean, shaking his head at him. "Wow, real close family you guys must be, huh?"

"Where did it come from?" Sam pressed.

"It was theirs." She said simply, shrugging like it wasn't a big deal. "Call it twenty one years of child support they never shared with me." She muttered.

Dean frowned in confusion. "What does that mean?" Tori didn't answer him, just shook her head and looked away from them. "Alright, well how about you explain this-" He pressed, pulling the bloody shirt from his back pocket and tossing it over to her. "-whose blood is that?"

_Tori winced as she pulled her t-shirt over her head, the stitches in her stomach pulled and bleeding. She groaned at the sight and grabbed the nearest thing to hand, another one of her t-shirts. She pressed it to the bleeding gash as she went through her bag, looking for some clean plasters. _

"If you really have to know, Dean, it's my blood." She stated blankly. "Despite what you obviously think, I don't just go around killing people for the fun of it. I had my reasons for doing what I did, but I don't have to explain myself to you." She shook her head, knowing if she stayed there with them any longer, they were going to make damn sure that they got some answers, and she couldn't have that. "I'm out of here."

Tori turned to the door, Dean grabbing her around the wrist and pulling her back around to face him. "I'm not going to tell you again, you are not going anywhere." He said harshly, narrowing his eyes. "What are you trying to run from here, we're trying to help you."

She sighed heavily and looked away from him for a second. "What do you want from me, huh?" Her voice was quiet, sounding like she was fighting away tears.

"I want some damn answers. How did you end up like this?" She thought about it for a couple of minutes, unable to think of an answer to that.

_"Please." She pleaded, her cheek pressed against the cold tile floor, her voice barely louder than a whisper. "Stop-"_

_"Don't cry." He said, his tone hard, kicking her in the stomach again. "We've talked about what happens when you cry." She coughed, tasting the blood in her mouth, feeling the sharp pain where her ribs were cracked. The sound of the front door opening and closing distracted him, he looked down and kicked her hard in the stomach again. "Stay there." He muttered, then, without saying another word, he walked out of the room and slammed the door closed behind himself.  
Tori pushed herself up slowly, wincing at the pain in her body. She breathed out deeply as she stumbled to her feet, holding the back of her hand to her bleeding lip. Before she had a chance to do anything else, he barged back into the room, shaking his head and slapping her hard around the face. "I told you to stay there, you fucking whore."_

_She managed to find the strength to punch him hard in the face. "Fuck you." She muttered, making a move to get past him. _

_He grabbed her hard around the throat and slammed her against the wall. "You wanna get clever? Huh? Fine." He smirked and pushed her back to the floor, kicking her hard in the chest again. _

"Tori?" Sam's voice snapped her back into reality, a concerned frown on his face.

She looked between them and shook her head slowly. "You wouldn't understand." She whispered, staring off at nothing.

"Maybe we'd understand if you'd talk to us." He said quietly, a sympathetic look on his face. "You need help, Tori, you know you do. And in your position, I'm guessing that you don't have offers coming from anywhere else. You need us."

"No, I don't. And you know what, it's not even that I don't need your help, it's that I don't want your help." She crossed the room and picked up her bag from the bed, an involuntary moan of pain escaping her as she bent down, the waistband of her jeans rubbing against the gash in her stomach.

Sam watched her, seeing the tears in her eyes, she was in clear pain, trying to push it back. "You okay?" He pressed, sharing a small, confused frown with Dean.

"Yeah," She muttered, standing up straight and forcing a smile. "-I'm fine."

"Like hell you are." He took a step towards her and looked over her carefully. "Show me."

"Sam-" She began.

"Tori-" Dean cut her off before she had a chance to say anything else. "Now."

She sighed and dropped her back to the floor with a thud, lifting her vest slightly to show them the cut, not high enough that they could see the bruises. "Jesus." Sam muttered, looking from her to Dean. "The hell happened there?"

He noticed her avoiding looking at either of them as she answered. "I got wasted at a party, think I tripped on some glass or something." She mumbled, not sounding at all convincing.

"Tori, that's infected." Sam stated, looking more closely.

"It's fine, I can handle it."

"Well, obviously you can't, or it wouldn't look like that." He argued. "And it's not like you can just walk into a hospital because someone will eventually recognise you. Seriously, whether you trust us or not- you need to have that taken care of." She sighed, no longer seeing another option, nodding briefly as Sam pulled a first aid kit from his bag. He dropped into one of the chairs at the table, Tori leaning against the edge in front of him. "It's alright, just, hold still, okay?" Sam said softly, realising how much he was about to hurt her. Tori nodded and took a breath, her hands gripped on the edge of the table either side of her, her eyes closed as she tried to concentrate on anything but the pain.

Dean looked between them and frowned slightly. "I'm gonna go pick up some breakfast, Tori, what d'ya want?" He asked lightly.

"Oh, I'll uh, I'll just get a coffee."

He stopped and turned to face her. "C'mon, you need to eat."

"Dean, really, if I eat anything now, I'll just throw it up- I'll be fine."

Dean sighed and shook his head at her. "Alright, but you're getting something later whether you throw it up or not, deal?"

"Sure." She muttered, watching him as he walked out of the room.

Sam looked up as she inadvertently hissed in a breath at the sudden pain in her stomach. "Sorry." He said quietly. "You said you tripped on some glass?" He asked skeptically, frowning at how deep the cut was. "Must've been some pretty sharp glass."

"Uh, yeah.. I don't really remember it too good to be honest with you." She lied.

_"C'mere, you little slut!" He yelled._

_Tori shook her head, continuing to walk towards the door. "Fuck you!" She threw over her shoulder. _

_"I said, come here!" He grabbed her around the arm and dragged her around to face him, pushing her back into the wall, the knife in his hand piercing through her t-shirt and into her stomach. _

"Tori?" She snapped out of her thoughts to see Sam staring up at her, no idea what he'd been talking about. "You alright?"

"Yeah, sorry, I'm fine." Sam nodded slowly and returned his attention to her stomach, neither of them saying anything for a couple of minutes. "So, don't you guys have jobs to get back to or something?" She asked lightly, breaking the silence. "Ya know, I'm sure people are gonna be wondering where you've both disappeared to."

Sam paused, letting out a small laugh. "Actually, it's just us. We don't really stay in one place long enough for people to miss us."

"Oh," She frowned slightly. "-well, what do you do then?"

"Uh," He paused as he placed a plaster over her new stitches. "-you know what, you're all done. That should hold." He said with a small smile.

Tori looked down at her stomach and smiled, letting go of her vest. "Thanks."

"Yeah, no worries. You need anything?"

"Uh, sleep?" She answered honestly, she couldn't remember the last time she'd slept more than a couple of hours. "Don't worry about me, Sam. I'm okay."

"Alright, sure." Sam smiled at her as she headed to the bathroom. He could see that she was lying, and whatever the big secret she seemed to be keeping from them was starting to press on her. He knew it wasn't going to be long before she spilled it and told them, and he wasn't all that sure that it was going to be an easy thing to hear.

* * *

_Thank you again for all the support, you're all amazing! :-) _


	6. Chapter 6

By the time that Dean arrived back at the motel room, Sam was sitting at his laptop while Tori lay in one of the beds, her back facing the door. "She asleep?" He asked Sam quietly, walking around the bed and glancing down at her, seeing that she was. He shook his head to himself slowly, he noticed that she didn't look peaceful when she slept, the small frown remaining on her face, like whatever was troubling her during the day was still weighing on her while she slept. "Hardly surprising," He continued. "-I mean, she looks like she hasn't slept properly in about a month." He sighed and placed the bag of food in his hand down on the table, shrugging off his leather jacket before dropping it onto one of the chairs and sitting down heavily. "Then again, maybe that's down to the fact she spends her nights out taking drugs in bars." He finished, his tone remaining light but a hint of annoyance coming through.

Sam closed his laptop slowly, looking between Tori's sleeping form and his brother as he sat back in his seat, his arms folded over his chest and a serious look on his face. "You know, while you were out, she asked me what we did." He told Dean quietly, being sure that he wouldn't wake her.

Dean simply took a drink of his coffee, glancing over at her for a second before turning back to Sam. "And, what did you tell her?" He asked, remaining completely unphased by it.

"I didn't tell her anything, I just avoided it." Dean shrugged at him, raising an eyebrow like he didn't think that it was a big deal. "That's not the point, Dean." He sighed. "Man, we need to tell her."

"How," He leaned forwards to face him properly, his tone now serious. "-Sam, for the millionth time, it isn't something that you can just drop into conversation, is it? Oh, by the way, sis, we gank monsters for a living." He argued. "I'm sure that'll go down just great with her."

"I dunno," Sam muttered, getting tired of having the same argument over and over. "-but we can't put it off forever, sooner or later, she's gonna have to know what kind of a family she really comes from."

"Yes, I know that, Sammy. But this really isn't the time." Dean looked up at him, clearly seeing that something was still bothering him, the concerned frown fixed into his face. "How's her stomach anyway, looked pretty nasty." He commented.

"Yeah." Sam agreed, his tone blank. "That's because it wasn't glass, Dean. That was a knife wound."

Dean paused, putting down his coffee and sitting up a little straighter. "You sure?" He pressed, looking a little skeptical.

"I've seen enough knife wounds in my time to know that wasn't glass, someone's tried to stab her.. and it didn't look like they'd missed by much."

Dean frowned. "So what, pissed off some dealers or something? Owed them money? I mean, that still doesn't explain why she's murdered anyone."

"I dunno," Sam sighed in defeat, shaking his head slowly while he tried to think. None of it added up, none of her stories, her past- nothing. "-she won't talk to us. Whatever it is that's gone on with her, whatever it is that she's done- she sure isn't for sharing it."

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "-well I don't know what to suggest anymore."

Their attention turned to Tori as she mumbled something in her sleep, turning over and moaning quietly. She suddenly gasped awake and shot up in bed, her hand instantly moving to cover the pain in her stomach as she did. She looked over at where Sam and Dean sat at the table, both watching her closely, and sighed, pushing back the covers and sitting on the edge of the bed, running a hand down her face. "You alright?" Sam asked her, a hint of concern in his voice. Tori nodded simply, not moving from where she sat, her eyes fixed on the floor in front of her. "Tori?" He pressed, raising his eyebrows at her.

"I'm fine." She answered quietly, still refusing to look at either of them. "Just a bad dream, doesn't matter." She added, her voice distant and despondent.

Dean frowned, briefly looking at Sam before turning back to her. "What was it?" He asked curiously.

_Tori stood completely still, holding the gun in midair with a shaking hand, her eyes wide and fixed on the body lying on the floor in front of her. Her attention slowly moved to the woman standing in front of her, their eyes meeting for a split second before she made a move to run. "Don't move." Tori snapped, the gun now aimed straight at her. _

_She opened and closed her mouth, a look of fear on her face that Tori had never seen before. "Tori," She began helplessly. "I-"_

_"Don't say anything." She muttered, shaking her head slowly._

_"Tori, please-" She tried again. "I'm sorry." _

_"No, you're not." She whispered, then she fired the gun. _

"I don't really remember." Tori answered him quietly. "Just some stupid horror movie I watched the other night, I'm alright." Dean shook his head, not buying it for a second. Tori remained where she sat for a few more seconds before she pushed herself up, letting out a deep breath as she moved across the room towards them. Dean grabbed his jacket from the empty chair between them and moved it to the back of his own, something falling out of one of the pockets as he did, landing on the floor in front of her.

Tori reached down and picked it up, frowning as she saw what is was. "What the hell is this?" She looked horrified, her face a mixture of shock, anger and fear. Sam frowned before he realised what it was that she was holding. He and Dean exchanged a look, both knowing where this was heading. "You said you weren't cops." She dropped Dean's fake FBI badge down to the table and took a step back from them, a hand pressed to her mouth.

"We're not-" Sam began, getting no further before Tori cut him off.

"Then what the hell is that?" She pointed down at the badge, an angry look on her face. "Because I'm pretty sure that says FBI."

"Yeah, but we're not-"

"Oh, shit." She breathed out, running a hand through her hair. "I'm so fucking stupid."

Sam shook his head. "Tori, we're not FBI, that badge isn't real."

"Well then, who the hell are you? Huh? Because I'm pretty sure that people don't just carry stuff like that around with them. Who the hell are you?" She pressed, looking between them for an answer. "I mean, you find me when the cops can't, you seem to have this vast knowledge of living life on the run, you apparently enjoy kicking down doors-" She stopped and shook her head. "What is it that you actually do?"

Dean glanced up at Sam for an answer, getting nothing more than a small shrug in response. "We're uh, we're actually between jobs right now." Sam answered slowly, not liking where he knew this conversation was heading. He was starting to think that Dean had been right, and that maybe telling her the truth was a bad idea.

Tori didn't look satisfied with that answer. "So, what did you do?"

"We've done all kinds of things," Sam tried, now utterly clueless at what to say. "-nothing too exciting."

Tori paused, taking a breath and calming down a little, sitting down in the chair and looking between them slowly. "Why are you so vague about all of this?" She pressed.

Sam laughed nervously, looking to Dean for help. "We're not being vague, are we?"

She narrowed her eyes slightly. "C'mon, I mean, is your family seriously that dark that you can't even tell me what you do? You've barely said anything about your past."

Dean scoffed. "Well, to be fair, Tori, we don't know all that much about you either."

"You know more about mine than I know about yours." Tori countered.

"So what, you looking for a little share and care here?" He pressed. "Look, it's just hard to explain, not many people can understand it.. and yeah, some of it is pretty dark, but we can't risk you flipping out and bailing, we will tell you eventually."

Tori didn't say anything for a couple of minutes, thinking through what he'd said. "Are you like, serial killers?" She asked seriously, looking between them slowly.

Sam laughed at that, looking up at her. "No, we're not serial killers."

"Hm," She nodded. "Mafia?"

He rolled his eyes. "No."

"Right." She frowned as she thought about it again. "How about assassins?"

"Tori, we're not assassins, we're not mafia and we're not serial killers." He said lightly, a hint of amusement in his tone. "I promise."

"Alright, fine." She frowned and raised an eyebrow, a small smirk spreading across her face. "You're not strippers, right?" She pressed slowly. "Oh god, please tell me that you're not male whores."

Sam sighed dramatically. "Well, you've caught Dean out." She stared at him for a few seconds, looking like she was trying to work out whether or not he was joking.

"He's kidding." Dean cut in, suppressing a smirk while shaking his head at his brother.

Sam laughed, looking up at Dean, his face becoming serious. Tori had noticed that, they seemed to have these little conversations between each other without actually talking. Dean sighed lightly and nodded at him, leaning forwards in his chair. "Alright, let me ask you something first," Sam began. "-do you believe in ghosts? Monsters? Stuff like that?"

She frowned, looking a little taken aback by his question. "Uh, I guess so.. some of it." She shrugged. "What's that got to do with anything?"

Sam took a breath and looked her straight in the face. "We kinda hunt them." He said simply.

"You kinda hunt them." She repeated slowly, opening and closing her mouth a couple of times as she tried to think of a response to that. "Wait, you don't mean like those guys on tv with the cameras and stuff, trying to communicate with the dead and all that crap?"

"We're a lot less douchy than that." Dean cut in with a sarcastic smile.

"It's not like that," Sam continued. "-but we do hunt the supernatural.. you know, ghosts, demons, vampires, werewolves.. you name it, we've probably killed it."

"Uh-huh." She nodded slowly. "So, uh, now that we've established that you're both completely insane-"

Dean rolled his eyes. "You see why I didn't wanna tell her?" He muttered to Sam.

"You're-" She stopped and shook her head. "You know what, I can't deal with this crap right now, you're both nuts." She got to her feet and walked across the room, running a hand over her face. "Are you trying to screw with me because you think I'm high? Because guys, that is so not cool."

"We're not screwing with you, Tori." Sam pushed himself to his feet and crossed the room over to Dean's bag, opening it and pulling out their dad's journal, handing it to her before sitting back at the table.

Tori looked from the journal to Sam and raised an eyebrow. "What's this?"

"That was our dad's." He answered simply. "Everything he knew about every evil thing is in there."

She moved to sit back down at the table, opening the book and looking through the pages slowly. "I don't believe this." She muttered, more to herself than to them. "So, this is why dad got rid of me?"

"Our mom was killed by a demon," Dean said quietly. "-he didn't want the same thing to happen to you, I don't know. I guess he thought the safest thing was to get you away from it all."

"So, why did he keep you? I mean, wouldn't you two have been safer somewhere else too?" She asked, looking from the journal up to them.

"You gotta understand, we were older, Sam admittedly not that much, but- you never knew us, Tori, you wouldn't have even known. It was too late for me and Sam." He sighed lightly and smiled. "Look, I get you think we're crazy, trust me, we've heard it before-"

"I don't think you're crazy." She said simply, continuing to look through the journal. "Honestly, I think it's pretty brave."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Brave?"

"Well, yeah- I mean, you protect people from all the nightmares they never want to believe are real, for nothing in return.. seems like a pretty brave thing to me."

"You okay?" Sam asked her quietly.

"Yeah," She said quietly. "-I just.. give me a minute." She stood up and headed to the bathroom, closing the door behind herself without looking back.

Dean sighed and looked from the door to Sam. "Well, she took that better than I thought she would." He muttered.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "-now that's out of the way, I say we get some real answers about what's happened to her."

"Yeah, you're right." Dean nodded slowly.

* * *

Tori closed the bathroom door, locking it and leaning against it with a long sigh. She shook her head to herself and moved to stand in front of the mirror, looking over herself slowly. She could still see herself with the black eyes, the busted nose or bloody lip, the scratches and marks on her face and neck. None of it ever went away. It was like when she remembered stuff from her past she was back there, she could still feel the hits and punches, see it all so clearly in her mind, the memories that she just couldn't get to leave her. It was all too real.

She reached into her back pocket and pulled out the only thing she'd been thinking about since she'd woken up. Taking cocaine was something that she hadn't hesitated on doing since the first time, something that she just did. But now, with Sam and Dean sitting in the next room, she paused for a second. Looking back at herself in the mirror, she sighed. Who the hell was she kidding? Whether they thought they could handle this or not, they'd bail eventually. Everyone always did. No matter what people said to her, no matter how many people had promised her over the years that they'd stick around- it always ended badly.

She sighed and took the drugs before looking back at herself, shaking her head slowly. She knew that the bad dreams were only making them more and more curious about what had happened to her, that they weren't going to let it rest until she'd told them what had happened to her. And she didn't know what she was going to say when that time came, or how they'd react. But she didn't expect any of it to go down well with them..

* * *

_Ahh, so I think next chapter is when Sam and Dean are going to finally find out more about what's happened to her! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Hope you liked :-)) _


	7. Chapter 7

_Guys thank you so much for the reviews and for reading, you rock! :)_

* * *

Sam woke up the next morning to find Dean sitting at the table, one hand pressed to his forehead and the other holding a cup of coffee, a newspaper in front of him. He could hear the shower running from the bathroom, glancing between Tori's empty bed and Dean's exhausted face with a small frown. "Tell me you haven't sat up all night to make sure she didn't bail." He muttered as he climbed out of bed, crossing the room and dropping into the seat opposite his brother.

Dean glanced up at him before returning his attention to the paper, giving a small shrug. "Not all night, no." He said flatly, sitting back in his chair to look up at Sam. He went to say something but Dean got there first, grabbing the paper and moving it in front of Sam, pointing at a circled article. "So, I was thinking," He began, his voice now bright and lively. "-there's a hunt in town, guy murdered, pretty straight forward.. looks like it's gonna be just a simple salt and burn." Sam looked down at the paper and skimmed over the small article before looking back to him and raising an eyebrow. "Maybe we should take her, ya know, get her used to it?" He suggested.

"Dean, I dunno.." He glanced over at the bathroom door for a second, lowering his voice slightly. "I mean, you said it yourself, she's hardly stable. Suppose she bails?"

"Look, Sammy, now that she knows, she's gonna have to get her head around it at some point, right? So, what's the point in putting it off?" He took another drink of his coffee, sitting back and shrugging at Sam. "Least we could do is ask her, I mean, she can always say no."

"Uh, yeah, I guess so." He looked over his shoulder towards the door as Tori walked out of the bathroom, smiling slightly at them before taking a seat on one of the beds, drying her hair off with a towel. "Hey, so how would you feel about taking a hunt?" He asked her lightly, his tone casual.

Tori raised an eyebrow. "A hunt?" She thought about for a few seconds and shrugged. "Depends, what kind? Because I've read some of the stuff in your dad's journal and there is no way in hell I am going anywhere near half of that stuff."

Sam tossed her the newspaper, open to the page they'd been reading. "Looks like it's just a ghost thing, not too far from here. We can check it out if you're up for it?"

She nodded slowly and put down the paper. "Yeah, sure." She said lightly.

Dean nodded and pushed himself up, heading towards the bathroom. "Alright, well then you need to get yourself ready," He said to her. "-we're not going anywhere until I've seen for myself that you can fire a gun."

Tori turned to him and raised her eyebrows. "Trust me, I can fire a gun." She muttered.

Dean paused in the doorway and turned back to her. "You can fire a gun once I've seen that you can fire a gun, that's not negotiable, right Sam?"

Sam thought it over and nodded slowly. "You know, he might actually have a point here, sorry."

"Alright fine." She sighed, grabbing some clean jeans and a shirt from her bag before heading past Dean into the bathroom, closing the door behind herself.

* * *

Dean opened and closed his mouth, shaking his head as he moved away from the bathroom door, looking at Sam. "You see what I mean? Chick takes over the bathroom." Sam only rolled his eyes at him, not bothering with an they were both ready, Tori followed Dean outside to the car, both of them getting inside in complete silence. Dean didn't really say much as he drove, his eyes simply fixed on the road ahead. "So," He asked, eventually breaking the silence, trying to think of something to make conversation. "who taught you to fire a gun?" He asked curiously.

_"C'mon, what the hell do you expect me to do with this?" _

_"Tori, I'm not blind, okay, I know what they're doing to you. Trust me on this, you need one."_

_Tori rolled her eyes. "Why? I can't kill anyone."_

_"You'll be surprised what you're capable of.. Believe me, one day they'll take it too far and you'll need to know how to fire it."_

"I uh, I had this friend, he showed me." Tori answered quietly, glancing up at him for a second.

Dean nodded slowly at her vague answer. "What happened to him?"

"I think he's in prison now, you know, I'm not sure." She shrugged, looking out of the window next to her.

"Huh." Was all Dean gave as a response. They drove in silence for a few more minutes before Dean pulled over the car on the side of a quiet road, both sides surrounded by thick trees. "Right," He said lightly, reaching into the backseat and grabbing his bag. "let's go."

Tori shook her head and climbed out of the car after him, following him as he walked through the trees into what looked like some woods. "Dean, where are we going?" She called after him, getting no reply as he kept walking ahead. "You're not gonna kill me out here, are you?"

Dean smirked to himself as he kept on walking, slowing down when the trees thinned out slightly. "Wait here." He said simply, continuing to walk without her. He pulled a few empty beer bottles from the bag and placed them down on top of a flat rock in front of himself, heading back and holding out a gun to her with a smirk.

"You're kidding right?" She raised an eyebrow at him, shaking her head slowly. "You want me to shoot bottles on a wall?" Dean didn't say anything to her, simply raised his own eyebrows, mirroring her face. "Dean, this is stupid, I've told you already, I know how to aim a gun."

"Hey, you hit those bottles and prove me wrong then." He said lightly.

"Fine." She took the gun and aimed it ahead of her, hitting all the bottles straight on easily before smiling and handing back the gun. "You satisfied?"

"Huh." He nodded slowly and took the gun from her. "Nice work, Vic." He smirked, patting her on the shoulder before turning and heading back to the car.

"It's Tori." She called over her shoulder.

Dean shook his head and carried on. "Whatever you say, Vic." She rolled her eyes and turned, following him back towards the Impala.

* * *

They got back to the motel room to find Sam doing some research, his laptop open on the table in front of him. "You found anything?" Dean asked as they headed inside.

Sam nodded. "Well, the only family the victim has is his daughter, lives out of town. So, I spoke to her on the phone, says she doesn't know anything, but I kinda got the impression she knew more than she was letting on, ya know? There was also a witness to the murder, I read a witness report on the police database, they're convinced the murderer was the dead guy- so really it's just a case of finding where he's buried."

"Alright, so now what?" Dean asked, leaning against the edge of the table.

"I got no clue." Sam muttered.

Tori moved to sit down in the chair beside Sam's, looking at the police report on his laptop. "You said you just need to know where he's buried, right? Why don't you just go to the cemetary and ask the guy in charge, I mean, they've gotta keep records, right?"

"Huh." Dean looked down at Sam and shrugged. "Best idea we've got."

"Yeah, nice one, Tori." He said as he got to his feet and picked up his jacket, looking back to her. "Don't go anywhere, okay?" He said, pausing at the door. "We won't be long."

"And where exactly do you think I'm gonna go, huh? I'm wanted by the FBI Sam, my options are pretty limited at the moment." She said lightly.

"Right, sorry." He gave her a small smile before following Dean outside and pulling the door closed after himself.

Tori let out a deep breath as the door closed, heading over to the window and watching them walk away from the room. The second the Impala had pulled out of the parking lot and driven out of sight, she turned her back to the window, her eyes fixed on her bag. It had been a long time since she'd had anyone around that stopped her taking drugs, and she wasn't sure anymore on whether that was a good or a bad thing. She shook her head and dumped her bag on the bed, opening it up and reaching to the bottom, pulling out a small bag of cocaine.

* * *

It was about an hour before Sam and Dean came back to the room. Tori sat on one of the beds flipping through random pages of John's journal. "Jeez, you're nowhere near high enough for this." She muttered to herself, looking up and closing the journal as the door opened. "Hey," She smiled lightly. "you find anything good?" She asked, more out of obligation than actual interest, she guessed whatever they'd found wasn't going to make sense to her anyway.

"Well, your little brain wave paid off, we found out who the ghost is." Sam said, taking a seat on the other bed and pulling off his jacket.

"Cool, so now what?" She asked lightly.

"We uh, we go to the cemetary tonight and we burn the bones." Sam said casually.

She stared at him for a few seconds and blinked. "You mean, you're going to dig up a grave? And then you're going to set fire to a corpse?"

"Yeah, it's the only way to put the spirit to rest." He smiled.

"Oh, sure, right." She nodded slowly. "Course it is."

"Alright, so I say we go grab some food, then head over to the cemetary." Dean said lightly, looking between them.

Tori frowned. "Wait, where exactly am I going?"

Dean stopped and raised an eyebrow. "Graveyard.. Corpse to burn, lives to save, remember?"

"Dean, if she doesn't want to go, leave her alone." Sam muttered, heading over to the door with him.

"Oh, I get it, the chick's afraid of the spooky graveyard at night, right, Tori?" He smirked at her.

Tori rolled her eyes, grabbing her jacket and heading past him and out onto the parking lot. "C'mon then, let's get on with it." Sam looked back to Dean and smirked, following her out to the car.

* * *

Tori climbed out of the Impala and followed Sam and Dean around to the trunk, taking a gun from Dean as he held it out to her, frowning slightly at the bullets. "What's in these?"

"Rock salt." Dean smiled as he slammed the trunk closed.

"Oh, naturally." She muttered, rolling her eyes at him.

Just when she'd thought these two guys couldn't get any stranger, when she'd thought she'd seen it all, she found herself sitting cross-legged on the side of a half empty grave, shining a flashlight down as Dean dug further towards the coffin. She rested her elbow against her knee, her cheek against her fist, and sighed lightly, watching as her breath became visible in the cold air. "This what you call a family bonding experience then?" She said lightly, breaking the silence. "You find out that you have a sister and you take her to dig up a corpse with you? Most people would've gone out for a beer or to see a movie or something, not grave desecration."

"Well, what can I say, Vic," Dean answered lightly. "-welcome to the family."

"Right." She glanced up at where Sam stood on the other side of the grave, a rifle hanging loosely from one hand and his flashlight shining down into the grave. "Does it always take you this long to dig a grave? I mean, don't get me wrong here you're the professionals, but isn't this taking kinda longer than it should?"

Sam supressed a laugh when Dean stopped digging to look up at her, an eyebrow raised and a hand on his hip, the other rested on the top of the shovel. "You wanna take over, Tori?" He asked her with mock enthusiasm. "I'd like to see how far you'd get before you'd be on the floor."

"Are you suggesting that I couldn't dig a grave, Dean?"

"Well, feel free to take over if you wanna try. Five bucks say you don't make it to the coffin."

"Alright, fine." She got to her feet and jumped down into the grave to face him. "Make it ten and you're on."

Dean raised an eyebrow at her. "You serious?"

"Yeah, if it'll shut you up, course I will." She grinned, taking the shovel from him.

Tori stopped as she hit the coffin, handing the shovel back to Dean as he jumped in, pushing herself out. He looked around slowly and nodded. "Huh."

"What's wrong, my grave digging not meet your standards or something?"

"No, actually it's uh, not a bad job." He said, reaching down and pulling open the coffin.

Sam walked around to stand beside her. "This is usually the part where it gets ugly, you see something, just shoot it. Don't think, okay?"

"Unless it's me, then you don't shoot." Dean added.

"Right." She muttered, looking around slowly, not really sure of what she should be looking for. She jumped a little at the sound of a gunshot behind her, turning quickly to see the figure of a man appear behind Sam, throwing him across the graveyard.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, looking around slowly. "Tori, you got this?"

"Yeah, just finish it." She said quickly. She shot the ghost as it appeared behind Dean, barely having time to reload the gun before it appeared again, throwing Dean across the graveyard and out of sight. "Shit." She breathed out, making a move for the matches Dean had dropped and lighting them, tossing them down into the grave.

She took a couple of steps back, looking around slowly. "Guys?" She called out. "You alright?"

Dean groaned from somewhere behind her, pushing himself to his feet and giving a slight nod before turning to Sam who was already staggering towards them, a hand pressed to his bleeding forehead. "You okay?" He asked him.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

None of them talked much on the drive back to the motel, Sam's attention focused on his bleeding forehead, Dean's on the road, and Tori's on trying not to think about drugs. She headed to the bathroom as they arrived back at the motel, splashing some cold water over her face and letting out a deep breath, attempting to think about something else.

Dean glanced at the bathroom door, shaking his head slightly. "She did good, Dean." Sam said quietly, leaning against the edge of the table and looking over him slowly.

"Yeah, we uh, we just got our asses saved by a chick, Sam, it's humiliating." He smirked. "She seem to be doing a little too good for someone who isn't supposed to be taking any drugs?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, she's definitely still on something." He muttered. "We need to get her off them." Dean went to answer but stopped as the bathroom door opened, Tori heading out and looking between them. "Tori, we know that you're on something." Sam said, trying not to sound like he was mad or that he was accusing her of anything. He was trying to be understanding through whatever it was she had going on with her.

Tori sighed, looking down at the floor. This was it. When she had to make a serious choice about what she wanted, she couldn't keep lying. She either had to quit them or she'd have to pray they'd just leave her to it. She was torn. Half of her wanted to be free from it, to be able to live her life, not constantly feel the ups and downs or the dependency of it. But the other half of her needed it, craved it, wanted to stay prisoner to it. In reality, she didn't know how to stop. She looked up at him and nodded slowly. "I need help, Sam." She admitted quietly.

Sam sighed and nodded, praying that they might finally be getting somewhere. "We can help you Tori, but you have to want the help." She nodded and looked between them slowly.

"Alright, I want all of them on the table, now." Dean said, taking a step towards her and looking down at her seriously. Tori moved to her bag, pulling out anything that she had, cocaine, heroine, cigarettes- everything that she didn't want to be involved with anymore. She moved towards the table and dropped it down, looking up at him. "You sure that's everything?" He pressed.

"Yeah," She said quietly. "-that's all of them."

"Right. It stops now Tori, you hear me? You don't take anything else, not even painkillers. You need something you tell me or Sam and we will give it to you, otherwise, no. We clear?"

His tone was hard, not something she wanted to argue with. "We're clear."

"Alright good." He turned his attention to Sam, looking up at his forehead. "How's the cut?"

"Fine, it's not deep." He muttered, wiping the last of the blood from his forehead. "Hey, while we're on the subject, let me see your stitches." Tori nodded and lifted her shirt to show him. Sam peeled off the plaster gently and looked over them. "They seem okay." He muttered, narrowing his eyes when he noticed something showing just below the bottom of her shirt. "What's that?" He asked curiously, lifting her shirt slightly and seeing the bruises covering her ribs and stomach. "Jesus, Tori what the hell happened to you?" He whispered, already having a pretty good idea of what was going on, things suddenly making more sense.

Tori flinched back and shoved her shirt back to the top of her jeans. "I uh, I tripped and fell down the stairs. No big deal, it's fine." She answered casually, her response sounding almost rehearsed, like she'd already answered that same question a million times that day.

Sam looked up at Dean and shook his head. He thought harder about it, the cut in her stomach, being vague about her past, the obvious lies about her childhood being so great when her police records suggested anything otherwise. "Were they hurting you?" He pressed softly. "Is that why you did it?"

Tori smiled and shook her head, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly as she avoided looking at either of them. Sam noticed now, her guard was slowly coming down around them, she was beginning to trust them. "Nothing happened," Her tone was light, not sounding phased by his question. "-I fell down the stairs, there's nothing more to it." She made a move towards the bathroom, Dean stepping in front of her and blocking her way.

He looked down at her and shook his head slowly. "We're on your side here, we're looking out for you, but you have got to start being honest with us. All this lying and making up stories about your past, that you've fallen down the stairs- we're not idiots." He said flatly. "I want the truth, now."

She swallowed hard and looked down at the floor, not seeing another way around it. If they wanted the truth so bad, they could have it, she was done trying to lie. "You want the truth? Fine." She said quietly, her eyes fixed on the space between her and Dean's feet. "Everything I said was shit." She shook her head, her voice barely a whisper. "We were never happy, we never lived in an awesome house in some awesome neighborhood, we never spent any time together- in fact the only time they ever showed me the slightest bit of attention was to kick my ass when I got into trouble." She took a breath to compose herself, blinking back the tears that had formed in her eyes. "Look, I get you wanna help here, but this isn't your problem alright? Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it?" Sam repeated, barely believing anything that he was hearing. "This is our problem, we're your brothers, Tori.. Damn it, why didn't you say something?"

"I-" She sighed and shook her head. "I don't know." She whispered. "I guess I didn't wanna see the looks on your faces when you found out," She stopped and looked between them, their faces showing the same emotions. Pity, sadness and guilt. "-didn't need you looking at me the way you're both looking at me now."

"Show me." Dean suddenly said, looking down at her t-shirt. Tori sighed and lifted her shirt again, holding it at the side so it hung just below her bra. Sam and Dean looked from her to each other, neither knowing what to say. Bruises covered her ribs and back as well as her stomach. "Jeez." Dean muttered, now seeing how bad it really was, amazed that she wasn't walking around with broken ribs. "What the hell did they do?"

_"You're such a fucking bitch!" Tori yelled, getting nothing more than another hard slap around the face. _

_"Don't you talk to me like that, do you want me to get your dad?" She threatened. _

_She scoffed and shook her head, turning to the door and coming face to face with him. He looked down at her and punched her hard in the face, grabbing a handful of her hair and dragging her into the next room with him, throwing her roughly to the floor before kicking her hard in the ribs, over and over to the point she could barely feel anything anymore. That was always the point when she just began wishing for the unconsciousness to come faster. _

Tori dropped her shirt back to her hips and shook her head, her face emotionless. "Look, if it's all the same to you, I'd really rather not talk about it."

Dean turned his back to her, his teeth clenched as he bit back the anger building in him. It was one thing to find out they'd had a sister all along and never know about her, that their dad had just left her somewhere, but to then find out that the whole time she'd been being abused by the people who were supposed to care for her, when the whole time she could have been with them- it made him feel sick. Murderous. Without saying a word to either of them he walked straight to the bathroom and slammed the door closed behind himself. Sam simply shook his head and sighed. "Let's get on with your stomach." He muttered, picking up a clean plaster from the first aid kit and returning his attention to her stitches, Tori wincing slightly as he pressed a clean bandage over the wound. "Hey, you know it might help if you talk about it." He suggested.

"Sam, I said I didn't wanna talk about it." She snapped, taking a breath and shaking her head at herself. "I'm sorry, I just- I can't."

"Alright," He said calmly, finishing with the plaster and sitting back in his chair. "- you're all done."

"Thanks." Tori looked down at the bandage and raised an eyebrow, looking at him curiously. "So, if you hunt monsters for a living, where'd you learn to do this? You like a doctor on the side or something?" She asked lightly. "I figured you'd be the smart one."

He laughed slightly and shook his head. "Nah, I'm not a doctor. I went to college for a while though."

"You did? To do what?"

"Law. I left the life when I turned eighteen, full ride to stanford." She made and impressed noise and nodded at him, telling him to continue. "I had this whole plan of being a lawyer and.." He trailed off, realising he was heading somewhere he didn't want to talk about.

"What happened?" She pressed.

"Uh, dad went missing. I left for the weekend with Dean to take a hunt and when I came back- my girlfriend was dead, turns out the same demon that killed mom and dad."

"Jesus, Sam, I'm sorry. Must've been awful."

"Yeah, so after that I started hunting with Dean, we eventually found dad again. And then we found the demon-" He stopped, not knowing how much he should actually tell her. "Dad died." He said simply, deciding he was better skipping over telling her about his deal for Dean's life. "So, the demon is kinda top of the kill list right now."

"Sounds like a rough life you guys live."

He nodded. "It can be, but then you can have a day when you save someone's life, and it doesn't seem so bad." He shrugged. "Kinda seems like it's worth it all."

They both looked up as Dean walked out of the bathroom, not looking at either of them as he took a seat in the empty chair at the table. "You gonna tell us how it happened?" He pressed, looking up at Tori expectantly.

Tori shook her head. "Why does it matter?"

"Because, it matters." His tone was hard, like he was warning her he wouldn't accept another answer. "I wanna know."

"It was last week. He uh, came at me with a knife." She looked down and smiled slightly. "Lucky he was wasted and a lousy hit, huh?"

Sam looked up and shook his head at her. "You know, if you'd have just told us all that from the start- if you'd have told the cops-"

"Please, they wouldn't have believed me." She stopped and looked between them, her face softening slightly. "That's not even why I did it." She reached over the table and picked up Dean's bottle of whiskey, taking a drink as she ran a hand over her face. "It wasn't supposed to be like this," She said quietly, her voice sounding regretful. "-you know, I had this great plan, told myself that one day it would all work out and it'd all go away and then I'd just be free." She scoffed and shook her head. "But then it didn't work out that way. I did something stupid, got caught, and now I'm the bad guy that half of America is looking at on the news."

"So, what was your plan?" Sam pressed curiously.

"I was gonna leave, just- get away from them both, move to the other end of the country if I had to.. Then I'd get a job there, they wouldn't find me and I'd be fine."

"Well, that sounds simple enough, so how did they end up with a chest full of bullets?" Dean asked.

"They went away for the weekend, I was packing up my stuff, and I was gonna leave before they got back, just bail and not tell them where I'd gone. And I went into their room and I found some adoption papers." She paused and took another drink of whiskey. "I guess they knew that I'd leave eventually, they were gonna try and adopt another kid." She stopped and thought back, remembering the feeling of pure anger when she'd found them.

_"The hell are these?!" Tori demanded, the bunch of papers crumpled in her grip. "Are they what I think they are?!"_

_"They're nothing to do with you." He said simply, glaring at her. _

_"It's not happening, you hear me, over my dead body."_

_"Tori-" He began. _

_"Shut up."_

Tori eventually faced them again, her expression blank. "I couldn't put someone else through what they put me through, so I waited for them to come home, and I killed them." She finished simply, giving a slight shrug of her shoulders and sitting back in her chair.

Dean looked from her to Sam and shook his head slowly, unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry, Tori." Sam eventually answered her.

"Yeah." She muttered. "I'll be right back." She said quietly, getting up and heading towards the bathroom without looking at either of them, closing the door behind herself.

Sam released a long breath, looking up at Dean. "I gotta say man, I think shooting them was letting them off lightly." He said, his voice quiet enough that she wouldn't be able to hear him.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I hear ya. I mean, if she hadn't already done it, I'd be in the Impala right now on my way to their place to murder them myself."

* * *

Tori stared at herself in the mirror, tears shining in her eyes. There was no way she was crying over this, no way she was about to cry in front of them. She let out a long breath, part of her wishing she could just go out to a bar somewhere and take drugs to the point she couldn't feel it anymore. But she knew she couldn't do that. Her eyes fell to the small bag of make up she'd left in there that morning, opening it and pulling out a bottle of sleeping pills. She sighed deeply as she opened the cap, placing two on her palm before swallowing them and taking a deep breath, turning back to the door.

Dean looked over as the bathroom door opened, taking the hint by the look on her face that she didn't want to talk about it any further. He watched as she dropped heavily into the chair across from him and rested her forehead against one of her palms, her gaze fixed on the table between them. "So," He began brightly, obviously in an attempt to lighten the mood. "-we uh, never really thanked you for saving our asses tonight."

Tori gave a small smile to herself and nodded. "Don't strain yourself, Dean." She answered sarcastically.

"So, you think it's for you? Hunting?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah, playing ghostbusters with you two is fun."

Dean scoffed. "Fun?" He repeated. "Not exactly the word I was expecting."

Tori nodded, a small laugh escaping her. "I liked it. I'll tell you one thing about it though, tires me out." She muttered, looking between them. "I'm gonna crash."

"You can take one of the beds, I'll take the couch." Dean offered.

"You sure?"

"Uh-huh." He stood up and stretched. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"Kay, night guys." They both smiled as she crossed the room, lying down in one of the beds and closing her eyes. She tried to push back the memories spinning around in her mind, trying to think of anything else, hoping to finally get some real sleep without being tormented by the nightmares or flashbacks of her past. For the first time in as long as she could remember, she'd found two people who knew almost everything about her past, who knew more about her past than almost anyone she'd ever met, and they hadn't judged her, they hadn't bailed. She never thought she'd say it, but she really did trust them.


	8. Chapter 8

Tori woke up the next morning to the sound of Sam and Dean's voices. From what she could hear, they were talking about the hunt they'd taken, either that or they were talking about taking another one, she wasn't sure. She pushed back the covers and climbed out of bed, crossing the room and dropping down into the empty chair between them at the table, letting out a heavy sigh as she did. "Morning." Dean said simply, looking over her slowly.

"Morning," She muttered, rubbing a hand down her tired face, still feeling as though she was half asleep. She only half listened to what Sam and Dean were saying to each other, not thinking that it concerned her.

Sam frowned as he looked over at Tori. She was staring straight ahead, not looking at anything in particular, tapping on the table with her fingers, not seeming like she was aware she was doing it. "Tori," He pressed. "You alright?"

Tori seemed to snap out of her thoughts and looked up at him. "What?" She followed his eyes to her hand and stopped, realising what she was doing. "Oh, sorry." She said lightly. "I can get a little irritable when I come off drugs."

Sam shook his head. "Don't worry about it." He said softly. "So, anyway, we were thinking about maybe taking another hunt?" He suggested. "Keep your mind on other things, you know, might be good for you?"

Tori nodded slowly, looking between them with a weak smile. "Sure." She answered simply.

"Must suck, right?" Dean said, looking over her, a sympathetic frown on his face. "Thinking you've gotten out of one screwed up family and then ending up in this life."

Tori smiled lightly, shaking her head. "Nah, you know, if I'd have known you were as screwed up as me, I'd have bailed and found you guys years ago."

Sam frowned at that. "Wait," He pressed. "So, how long have you known that you were adopted?" He asked her.

"I've always known." She answered casually. "Daddy used to remind me every night when he tucked me in." She added darkly, stopping when she realised what she'd said, but that was too late.

Sam and Dean exchanged a horrified look. "Did he-?" Dean went to ask, stopping himself before he could go any further.

Tori nodded slowly, looking up to face them again. "Yeah," She whispered. "But it was okay, because I wasn't really his daughter." She muttered, quoting it with her fingers, remembering him saying those very words to her on a number of occasions.

"Oh god," Sam said quietly. "Was this going on your whole life?"

"Nah, they only hit me now and again when I was a kid, I mean, they'd yell but they didn't get violent that often. Then it got more regular when I started high school, let's just say I wasn't exactly on the honor roll." She said lightly. "And then one time when I was about fifteen, I can't remember what I did but, he really went for it. Beat the hell out of me, and he told everyone that I'd been in a car accident." She shrugged slightly, looking up at them. "And he got away with it, so he carried on."

Sam shook his head slowly. "Didn't anyone notice?"

"If they did, they didn't say anything." She answered simply. "He was smart, he knew what he was doing. He knew where to hit me so that no one would see it. And even when they did see it, he knew how to manipulate people. My friends used to ask questions sometimes but I usually had an excuse, and then I got kicked out of school at sixteen. I just fell in with a bad crowd, started taking drugs, drinking, staying out all night."

"Wait," Dean cut in. "-what did you get kicked out of school for?"

"Uh, there were different reasons. I mean, I skipped days all the time because I'd have a black eye or something, and even when I did go in I ditched classes. My grades pretty much sucked, I got into fights, I got caught smoking in the bathrooms a few times.. Eventually they'd just had enough, they threw me out and I didn't bother moving to another one." Sam nodded slowly. Everytime that she spoke she seemed to remind him of Dean in some way. "After that, he didn't have to hide it anymore. He just kicked the hell out of me whenever he felt like it because he knew he didn't have to worry about teachers getting suspicious and ratting him out." She sighed lightly and sat back in her chair. "Then one night I'd had enough and I ended up walking out, met this group of kids about my age, ya know, kicked out of school, bad parents, whatever.. So I started hanging around with them.. They were like the first group of people that understood me. I mean, my friends at school were okay but they had no clue. And as for my parents, by that time they barely even noticed whether I was there or not, they'd either be wasted or just completely oblivious to me."

Dean looked over her sadly. "So when did he start, ya know.." He trailed off, not wanting to say it.

"Uh, I think I was about sixteen the first time.." She answered blankly, she didn't sound phased by his question, like she was numb to everything that had happened to her. "It was after I'd been kicked out of school anyway."

Dean ran a hand over his face, his jaw clenched in anger, he didn't want to believe for a second that anything she was saying was true, but he could see it in her eyes, he knew better. "One of them should have told us about you." He said darkly, his expression blank, his voice low.

"I'm sure they had their reasons, Dean." She said softly. "I don't blame your dad for this." She looked from Dean to Sam, the two of them looking just as furious as the other. She sighed and got to her feet slowly. "I'm gonna take a shower." She said quietly, not looking at either of them again before she disappeared into the bathroom, pulling the door closed behind herself.

* * *

Tori blinked, hard, and looked around the small apartment room. They'd taken a werewolf hunt, finding themselves in some guy's house, looking around for any evidence of him actually being a werewolf before they went and shot him in the heart. "You found anything?" Dean called over to Sam.

"Nothing." He answered, appearing in the doorway with a small shrug. "Maybe we got the wrong guy?"

Dean opened his mouth to answer when the front door smashed open, the guy running through and snarling at them. His eyes were a dark yellow colour, his face murderous. Tori took a step back, suddenly feeling herself getting dizzy. There was a loud crash from somewhere to the side of the room. She opened her eyes, trying to clear her blurred vision, seeing Sam lying on the floor. She could feel herself swaying slightly, her grip on the gun tightening, she didn't know what to do. "Tori, shoot it!" She heard Dean yelling at her over the ringing in her ears. Tori took a breath, aiming the gun and firing, missing it my inches and hitting the wall beside it. She saw Dean being thrown back into the wall, a horrible feeling washing over her. She thought she was going to be sick. The sound of another gunshot made her jump, Sam stumbling to his feet, gun in hand, as he shot it again, this time in the heart. Before Sam had a chance to say anything to anyone, Dean pushed himself to his feet and crossed the room towards them. "How the hell did you miss that?!" He yelled at her, clearly pissed.

"I dunno," She said quietly, unsure of what to say to him. "I just-"

"Jesus, Tori." He snapped. "You could've gotten us killed!"

"Hey," Sam warned, shooting Dean a look. "Cool it." He muttered, turning back to Tori. "You okay?"

"The hell she's okay." Dean snapped before Tori had a chance to even think of an answer. "Are you high?" He demanded.

"No, Dean," Tori answered, finding her voice again. "I'm not high."

Dean simply shook his head and shoved his gun back into the waistband of his jeans. "Let's just get out of here." He muttered, leading the way towards the door, Sam and Tori following. The three of them made their way back to the motel room in complete silence, Tori going straight to the bathroom as they got in. "What the hell was that?" Dean muttered to Sam once the door had closed.

Sam just looked at him, shaking his head slowly. "Dean, you cannot keep bitching at her like that." He said flatly. "Can't you see, it's because she hasn't taken anything that she is in that state." Dean frowned, thinking over it carefully. "You accusing her every five minutes of the day sure as hell isn't helping matters."

* * *

Tori climbed out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself and letting out a deep sigh. She leaned against the edge of the sink, her hands gripped to the edges to the point of her knuckles turning white. Slowly, she turned around to look at her reflection. Her eyes were still bloodshot, dark circles underneath them. Her hands were shaking, she felt sick, her head hurt - she was just craving drugs. That was the only thought running through her mind at that point, and she hated herself for that. She felt weak, and pathetic. All she wanted to do was either take something or just be able to sleep, but she knew that she couldn't do either. After a few minutes, she got dressed and left the bathroom, walking into the room to find Sam sitting alone. "Hey," He smiled softly. "Dean's just gone to get some food."

She didn't know whether she believed that or not. Sam seemed the type to send Dean off to a bar or something when he was in a bad mood, which he clearly had been, because of her. "Right." She said simply, sitting down on the edge of one of the beds and looking over at him. He didn't look angry, he didn't look like what she had done had bothered him at all. But then, Sam also seemed the type to hold on to his own mistakes, seeming less judgemental than other people. She'd thought that the first time she'd actually sat down and talked to him. The way that he had listened to her, not judged her by what she was taking or what she had done in her past. The thought of what she had done still haunted her, every second of every day. The sight of all the blood, the sound of the gun firing - it never left her.

"Tori?" Sam pressed, looking over her carefully. She looked to be too deep in thought to listen to him, unshed tears shining in her eyes. This would normally be the point that she would reach for the drugs, or the whiskey, but she was all too aware of Sam's hazel eyes staring at her from the other side of the room. He slowly got to his feet and moved towards the bed, sitting down beside her and placing a hand gently on her shoulder, a concerned frown on his face. "Tori?" This time she looked up to face him, tears threatening to fall from her eyes, clinging to her eyelashes. Sam sighed and pulled her closer to him as she lost her own battle and began to cry. She didn't even know where it was coming from, her emotions just seemed to be all over the place, and she didn't know how to handle it anymore. "I've got you, Tori, I've got you." He said softly, tightening his arms around her as she continued to cry. "It's okay, it's alright.." He knew a part of it was the drugs, that she was on some kind of comedown, feeling a little grateful that at least he knew she hadn't taken anything. "You're safe, I've got you." He held her close to him for a while before her sobs eventually grew softer, her breathing evening out. "Ya done?" He pressed gently, pulling back enough to look at her face.

She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm done." She answered him quietly.

Sam nodded and pushed some hair from her face softly, giving her a small smile. "What's going on with you?" He asked, rubbing a hand up and down her back slowly in an attempt to sooth her still shaking body.

Tori looked up at him, studying his face carefully, she looked into his eyes, seeing something there that she hadn't seen before. Love, trust, dependability. "Can I tell you something?"

Sam frowned, nodding slowly. "Sure."

"I didn't feel anything Sam, when I did it. I killed them both and I didn't feel a thing." She whispered. "And that scares the hell out of me. I mean, who can stand there and shoot two people without feeling it?" She looked away from him, unable to look him in the face any longer in fear of how he might be looking at her. If he was judging her, if he thought she was some kind of monster for what she'd done.

He took a breath and shook his head. "They did a lot of awful things to you, Tori. They weren't good people." He placed a hand under her chin and brought her face up to look at him. "You are. You didn't deserve any of what they did to you."

"Right." She said quietly, not really having anything else to say to him about it. He sighed and squeezed her shoulder comfortingly as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Did you ever have any good times?" He asked quietly. "I mean, wasn't all horrible right?"

"With them? Yeah." She shook her head and looked down. "Nah, to be honest we didn't really spent a lot of time together, especially after I left school. I mean I'd spend as much time as my friends as I could, stayed out most nights with them. And when I eventually did go back home, they'd either scream and bitch at me or they just wouldn't talk. I had some good times with my friends though, if that's what you meant. I mean, I know my upbringing wasn't great but I knew some good people."

Sam nodded slowly. "Do they know where you are now?"

"No, they didn't exactly know my whole circumstance at home." She said quietly, giving a slight shrug. "I mean, they knew something was going on with them but I'm not sure if they'd justify it with murder.. Besides, they're better off not being involved with it."

"Yeah, maybe you're right." He answered sadly.

Neither of them said anything for a couple of minutes. "Dean still pissed at me?" Tori asked, eventually breaking the silence.

"He's not pissed at you, he just," Sam paused, unsure of what to say. "He gets that way sometimes, he'll be fine when he gets back, trust me."

"Yeah, anyway, I'm gonna try getting some sleep."

"Sure." Sam nodded, getting up and going back to doing what he'd been doing on his laptop. "Hey Tori, you know if you wake up and you need anything, wake us up alright?"

Tori nodded slowly, managing a small smile. "Yeah, thanks."

* * *

_It's feels like forever since I updated, I hadn't actually realised it had been so long! I've just been super busy and really stessed out lately :( So sorry! I promise the next update won't take as long!  
Thank you so much for sticking with it and reading, the reviews and support mean the world! Thanks again, hope you liked! :) _


	9. Chapter 9

Tori sighed and dropped down onto one of the beds in the motel room, opening up the magazine she had been reading and glancing over towards the bathroom door as Dean walked out, his face now free from the blood of a busted nose. They had just gotten back from taking another hunt, this one going much smoother than the last one, after Tori had insisted that she was fine and in a stable position to do it. Dean had been a little more wary about the idea than Sam, but had eventually agreed and taken her along with them. They had taken another ghost hunt, finishing with them burning the bones and heading back to the motel room. Sam sighed heavily as Dean picked up his jacket and once again shrugged it on. "Look, Tori," He began, a guilty note in his tone. "With stuff like this, when we're not sure - we just, we gotta be certain before we move on." Tori nodded at him, feeling like that was the hundredth time he'd told her this.

"Yeah, I get it." She said slowly, giving him a small smile. "You guys go, I'll be fine here. Honest." Being honest, she had felt better in her time, but she didn't want to keep Sam and Dean from doing their job, she didn't want them sitting in the motel room with her just because she was having a bad day - she preferred them just being normal, not thinking that she was some pathetic kid who needed babysitting all of the time.

"You sure?" Sam pressed. "One of us can stay here with you if that's what you need?" He suggested, a concerned frown set into his face.

"Really, I'll be okay." Tori insisted. "I just, I wanna get some sleep."

Sam didn't say anything, not seeming satisfied with her answer. Dean sighed and nodded. "Alright, call us if you need anything." Tori nodded at him, looking back down to the magazine. "I mean it, Tori," Dean added, his voice stern. "Don't go anywhere."

"Promise, I'll be right here all night." She muttered, glancing up at them before they turned and headed out of the room.

* * *

Dean rolled his eyes as Sam sighed for what felt like the millionth time in the hour they'd been sitting in the Impala, parked outside of one of the victim's houses. "You got something to say, Sammy?" He pressed lightly, glancing over at him and raising an eyebrow.

Sam sighed again, this time in defeat and shook his head slowly. "Dean, look, maybe one of us should have stayed with her."

Dean looked back ahead out of the window, playing off any sign of worry that he had. "Well, she said she was fine, right?" He reasoned. "I'm sure she'll be alright, Sam. She's a tough kid, especially after what she's been through."

Sam nodded slowly, looking down as his phone rang in his jacket pocket. He pulled it out and frowned a little at Tori's number. "Hello?" He answered.

"Sam, it's me." Tori said slowly, her voice quiet. "I'm sorry, I just - can you come back?"

Sam glanced up at Dean for a second, feeling a rush of concern go through him. He could hear how hard she was trying to sound calm, to keep it together while she spoke, her voice wavering slightly. "Are you okay?" He asked, his voice giving away that he was clearly worried.

"Yeah.. No.. I don't know.." She paused and took a breath. "Sam, I don't wanna screw this up, I don't wanna let you down-"

"Okay, it's fine." He cut her off, trying to keep her calm. "Just, don't do anything until I get there okay, I'm on my way, right now." He hung up the phone and turned to Dean. There was a concerned frown on his face, the hint of fear visible in his eyes.

"She alright?" He asked the second Sam had hung up the phone, clealy concerned about her.

Sam shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

Dean nodded slowly, thinking it over. "Alright, take the car. I'll finish the hunt and meet you back at the motel, okay?"

"You sure?" Sam pressed as Dean opened the door to get out.

He nodded and got out. "Yeah, call me if things get out of hand."

"Sure, you too."

* * *

Sam climbed out of the Impala and made his way over the parking lot towards the room, quickly having the door unlocked and stepping inside. He looked around the empty motel room slowly, a wave of panic washing through him as his eyes scanned the room. He was already reaching into his jacket pocket for his phone when he heard a muffled sob coming from the bathroom. He frowned in slight confusion as he made his way over to the open door, hearing the sound of glass scraping against the tiled floor as he pushed it open further. His eyes went wide as he saw the broken glass on the floor, his eyes moving towards the shattered mirror on the wall. The crying became quieter as the door opened, Tori obviously realising that he was there. He stepped into the room and looked over her slowly. She was sitting on the floor leaning against the bath, her knees pulled up to her chest and a hand pressed to her mouth as she tried to hold back the tears threatening to fall. Her eyes were bright red, tears streaked down her pink cheeks. "Jeez, what happened in here?" He asked softly, for a second thinking there had been someone else here. He paused when his eyes fell to where blood was dripping to the white tiled floor from her fist, her knuckles cut open and bleeding. "C'mon." He said quietly, pulling her up by her arm and leading her towards the room.

He sat her down on one of the beds and pulled off his jacket, grabbing the first aid kit from Dean's bag before joining her. "Sam, I'm sorry." She whispered, looking up at him as he sat beside her.

"Hey, it's okay, you don't need to say you're sorry." He replied softly, taking her shaking and bloody hand in his and wincing as he saw how deep one of the cuts was. If things would have been different, he would have taken a minute to be impressed about how hard her punch must have been.

"It's just, you're the only one I can call who wouldn't either wanna take it with me or tell the cops where I am." She continued.

"I know, it's okay." Sam assured her, continuing to wipe the blood from her fist. "Tori, what happened in there?" He asked, pausing for a second to look up at her.

Tori shook her head slowly, obviously avoiding looking at him. "I don't know, Sam." She whispered honestly. "I just snapped." Sam glanced up at her again, a sympathetic frown on his face as he listened to her. She looked broken, more than he'd ever seen before. He gently began wrapping a bandage around her hand, giving it a small squeeze when he'd finished. She looked down at it for a second before looking back up at him. "Thanks." She murmured.

"Tori," He pressed. "-please, tell me what's going on. I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

"I can't, Sam." She stood up from the bed and took a couple of steps away from him. "You don't understand.. I can't make you understand." He could see her shivering slightly, her eyes squeezed closed for a second, her breathing labored as she tried to hold back the tears again.

"No, you're right, I don't understand." Sam also got to his feet, looking down at her sadly. "Because you keep so much bottled up, and so much hidden from the world that it's impossible to know what's going through your head. For once, just please, be honest with me, let me help you." He pleaded, looking her straight in the eyes.

She looked away from him towards the floor, taking a couple of minutes before she managed an answer. "I don't know how to handle this anymore, Sam." She said, her voice barely louder than a whisper. "I don't want to handle it anymore. Right now, I just want it so, so bad. And today was so rough." Tears built up in her eyes again as she spoke. "I've screwed myself up too much."

"You haven't." Sam said lamely, not sure on how to respond to any of what she was saying.

Tori scoffed and shook her head, running a hand through her hair. "Look at me, Sam. For Christ's sake, I'm pathetic. I'm addicted to drugs, I drink too much, I smoke, I'm a freaking murderer." Sam could see it, she was becoming more and more worked up by the second. "And I know it's my own fault that I'm like this, I do, but it's just so quiet here when you guys are gone, and I feel so alone." She paused, tears now falling freely down her face, and managed to look up at him. "And I hate myself when I'm alone."

Sam blinked, slightly taken aback by that. "Is that why you punched that mirror?" He asked her slowly. "You hate yourself?" She looked completely shattered, any hint of happiness or life in her eyes, any spark of hope, whether it had been put on or not, it was gone. She looked hopeless, broken, devastated. More than she had ever let them see before.

"Sam, it's got to a point that I can't even look in the mirror anymore, because I hate myself so much." Her breath hitched for a second before she took a short breath. "And I tried, I did - but there's no making it better, there's no changing it - I just-" She stopped and looked down at the floor, shaking her head to herself.

"Tori-" Sam began, his voice calm.

"I can't do it anymore, Sam, I can't-" She choked on her own words, her crying becoming heavier and heavier until the point that she could barely breathe. She stopped, her hands rested against the back of a chair, her body slightly bent over as she tried to breathe.

"Jesus, Tori." Sam took a step towards her and pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her helplessly as she broke down and began to cry, her body wracked with sobs. He sank to the floor with her in his arms, leaning his back against the edge of the table. It broke his heart to see her in such pain, and he didn't know how to help her, he didn't know how to make it better or how he could make the pain go away. He hadn't even known how hard she was finding it, neither of them had. "Sweetheart, you need to calm down for me, okay? I need you to breathe." He said soothingly, rubbing a hand slowly up and down her back in an attempt to calm her shaking body. She was barely breathing anymore, sounding like she was on the verge of passing out.

"Sam, I can't." She cried, barely loud enough for him to hear. "I don't wanna do it anymore. I don't wanna feel it anymore."

Sam shook his head, she was talking like she wanted to give up. "Tori, it's okay, you're okay.. I've got you, I promise. I'm not going anywhere." He felt tears stinging in his own eyes as he held onto her, trying desperately to calm her down, to stop her crying before she made herself sick. "Hey, Tori, hey, calm down." He whispered, tightening his arms around her. "You are so much more than you can see, you make out like you're nothing more than some murdering drug addict, you are. You're smart, and strong, and tough, and funny, and brave, all by yourself. You don't need that stuff to make you who you are, Tori."

He ran a hand through her hair gently, feeling the fist she had gripped to his shirt gradually loosening as she calmed down. "I really want it, Sam." She whispered, finally managing to look up at him. She looked lost, like she didn't know which way to turn anymore. "I can't do this, I-"

"Hey, you can. I know you can." He could feel the dampness of her skin as he placed his hand gently to her cheek. "We'll just get you through tonight and take it one day at a time, okay?"

Tori took a breath and nodded slowly. "Yeah." She whispered slowly.

* * *

Dean opened the door to the motel room, taking a breath before he walked inside, unsure what to expect. As much as he wanted to deny it, to himself, to Sam, he couldn't lie and say that he hadn't been freaked out when Tori had called, or that he had hadn't been worried, checking his phone every five minutes for the past two hours just to make sure neither of them had called him. He hadn't thought he would ever think about her the same way he thought about Sam, he hadn't expected that he'd end up caring for her in the same way he did for Sam, like he'd known her his whole life, but he was starting to think he'd been wrong. In the beginning he'd thought she'd just been some mixed up kid in way over her head, that she'd gotten herself into trouble and ended up staying in it. But now, he was starting to think there was more of an innocent girl in there, someone who he wished been able to protect from all of the evil in her life. He'd felt sick to his stomach when she'd finally told them about what her parents had done to her, unable to understand why anyone could do that to anyone. Or how she managed to stay as strong as she seemed to be doing. He paused in the doorway and glanced between Sam and Tori. She was sleeping on one of the beds, a sheet lightly draped over her, he was guessing by Sam. He was sleeping lightly in one of the chairs at the table, a book open in front of him, sleeping with his fist supporting his head. He'd obviously fallen asleep keeping watch over Tori. Dean closed the door quietly and walked further inside, opening the door to the bathroom and coming to a stop when he saw the smashed mirror on the wall, shards of glass still on the floor. He then saw the blood on the white floor, small drops of it leading towards the doorway and then stopping before the room. He turned back to the room and looked them both over slowly before he noticed the small bandage around one of Tori's hands. "What did she do?" He asked Sam, who was now watching him through heavy eyes, clearly still half asleep.

Sam sat up a little straighter and cleared his throat, running a hand down his face. "Who?" He mumbled, not fully awake yet.

"Tori." Dean pressed. "Bathroom.. Blood.. She punching mirrors now or something?"

"Oh, that." He registered about what he was talking about, glancing over at her as Dean took a seat opposite him. "She's, uh, she's not dealing with this as well as we thought she was, Dean. She pretty much said that she didn't know how to deal with this anymore, that she felt alone and that when she's alone.. She hates herself." He finished quietly.

Dean frowned. "She what?"

Sam shrugged. "Doesn't seem to see herself as anything more than a drug addict and a murderer." He muttered, shaking his head slowly as he thought back. "Dean, you should have seen her, she was a mess, I mean, she was hysterical."

Dean sighed lightly and looked from her to Sam. "We'll get her through it, Sammy." He said quietly. "Just, one day at a time, right?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "One day at a time." He repeated.


End file.
